Zootopia: More Than Partners, More Than Friends
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: It was another gorgeous day in the city of Zootopia. Mammals of all species, shapes and sizes went about their business. Some of them were going to work, while others were enjoying a day off, taking in the almost limitless sights and attractions the city had to offer. Story belongs to Magna Vulpes on SoFurry
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do use some police lingo that was not originally in the movie, but I felt it necessary to do so. Some of the phrases used by Nick and Judy while on patrol are taken directly from the police drama.**

It was another gorgeous day in the city of Zootopia. Mammals of all species, shapes and sizes went about their business. Some of them were going to work, while others were enjoying a day off, taking in the almost limitless sights and attractions the city had to offer. Whatever the citizens of Zootopia were up to, there were two residents that were busy on patrol.

"When do I get to drive?" asked Nick, his pointy ears drooping.

"When you outrank me," said Judy, her tone a mixture of smugness and humor.

"I see," said Nick, rolling his eyes. "In that case, maybe I should take the detective's test? You're always telling me that I'd be great at that."

"Really?" said Judy, stopping as the traffic light turned red at the intersection. "You really think you have what it takes to be a detective?"

"Of course," said Nick, folding his arms. "I have what it takes to be Chief of the entire Zootopia Police Department!"

"Better keep it a secret that you're after Chief Bogo's job"

Nick gave his rabbit partner a toothy grin like only a fox could. "Don't sweat it, Carrots. I'm talking years from now. By then, old buffalo butt will be relaxing on the beach, enjoying his pension!"

"That may be," said Judy, who put her foot down on the gas pedal when the light turned green. "But whatever you do, don't let the Chief catch you calling him buffalo butt. He's likely to have your head mounted in his office!"

Nick waved a paw dismissively. He wasn't worried about the Chief's temper in the slightest. It had been a year since he'd graduated from the Zootopia Police Training Academy, and once he partnered up with Judy, the two of them had the most arrests of anyone in the 1st precinct.

No little insult was going to cause Bogo to get so upset that he would harm one of the two best officers in the squad.

"Boy," said Nick, hearing his stomach growl. "I'm sure getting hungry. What about you?"

"I could go for something to eat," said Judy, looking along the sidewalks for any suspicious behavior. "You wanna call in a seven?"

"Sure thing," said Nick, picking up the squad car's radio. "1 Aardvark 12 to base."

A fuzzy, static voice responded. "This is base."

"1 Aardvark 12 requesting permission for seven, over."

"Permission granted, 1 Aardvark 12, over and out."

"Over and out," said Nick, putting the handheld device back in its place. "So, where we goin' to today, Carrots?"

"I don't know, you pick," she said, concentrating on her driving.

"Really? How generous of you," quipped the fox.

"Not really," mused Judy. "You're buying!"

Nick glared at his rabbit partner. "Let me guess, you'll start buying . . ."

"When you outrank me!" said Judy, finishing the fox's sentence. Nick slumped down in his seat, wondering when he would ever get the nice end of the stick.

Nick picked an outdoor cafe only a few blocks away from the precinct. With the weather being so agreeable, it seemed like a waste to sit indoors.

The two partners ate their lunches, sipped on glasses of cold, sweetened ice tea, but never let themselves get too relaxed. Being police officers, they were expected to always be on duty, even when eating.

One never knew when some unexpected event might suddenly occur, forcing them to take action, possibly risking their own lives in the process.

"Let me see," said Nick, getting out his wallet.

"Don't tell me you forgot your wallet?" said Judy.

"I think I might have," said Nick, putting his paws all over his body in a desperate attempt to find his wallet. Judy shook her head, unable to stop laughing.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that a second time?"

Nick stopped looking for his wallet, shooting her a sly vulpine grin. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox," said the rabbit.

Sighing in resignation, Nick pulled his wallet out, but Judy staid his paw. "It's on me today, Nick."

"Is that so?" said the fox, genuinely surprised.

"How uncharacteristically generous of you, Carrots."

Judy poked her paw at his chest. "What are you talking about? I'm way more generous than you, you old trickster!"

"I suppose you have a point," said the fox.

"After all, you were kind enough not to report my tax situation to my investigator when I applied for the force."

"Tax situation? You mean your tax evasion?" said Judy.

Nick looked her over. "I don't suppose you have that carrot pen of yours recording our little conversation, do you?"

"Nope," said Judy. "I wouldn't do that to my partner and friend."

"Good to know," said Nick, feeling more at ease. He should have known better than to think Judy would ever turn him in for his past transgressions. He had been, after all, a small time con artist, not a serial killer or bank robber.

He had really come to trust Judy, seeing her as the best friend he ever had in his life. Yes, there was Finnick, but he was an associate of Nick's, helping him run his scams.

There were plenty of other animals Nick would consider that he was "friendly" with, but when it came to true, honest, always-be-there-for-you, Judy was at the top of the list. No contest.

"Say," said Judy. "With it being a Friday, you wanna go do something after work tonight?"

Nick cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

Judy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe go bowling, see a movie, whatever you want."

Nick was intrigued. Sure, the two of them hung out after work, but it was always very casual, with neither of them really planning anything. They would usually just head out somewhere to go eat, or maybe see a band at a club, but something about this seemed very different.

"Whatever I want? Okay . . . do you wanna see a movie?"

"Sure," said Judy, putting some money on the small tray that contained their bill. "Would you mind seeing "Sometimes Different Is Good"?

"A rom-com?" asked Nick. "Sure, why not?"

"There's a showing at eight tonight at the Multiplex Theater. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, gives us plenty of to go home and get cleaned up for the show."

"Great," said Judy, getting up. "Should you pick me up, or should I pick you up?"

"I'll pick you up," said Nick, hopping to his feet. "A gentle-fox such as I always transports the lady!"

"You? A gentle-fox? Well . . . you do have your moments, I guess."

"I happen to be the poster boy for what a gentle-fox is, I'll have you know!"

The two police officers laughed as they left the cafe, ready to go back on patrol, and ready for a night at the movies.

Nick had went home right after his shift ended. He wasted no time in showering, combing his fur, and making himself look as presentable as possible. He opened his mouth, pulling back his gums to look for even the slightest morsel of food that might be trapped in his teeth.

Everything looked fine in that department. Taking his finest cologne out of the medicine cabinet, he splashed only a tiny portion on his paws, rubbing them together vigorously before applying it to his face.

He breathed in the pungent, but not overpowering scent, satisfied that he had applied the perfect amount. He grinned to himself in the mirror, admiring his green eyes and charming expression, but suddenly, he stopped, staring at himself in the mirror, completely dumbfounded at how he was behaving.

"What am I doing?" he said, irritated with his own behavior. "This is no big deal. We're just friends!

He looked at a picture he had stuck on the mirror. It was a photo of Judy and him with their arms around each other right after graduation. Nick reached for the photo, putting it in his paws, he studied it, noticing how incredibly happy he looked.

"We're just friend . . . aren't we?"

Once Nick had composed himself-content that nothing was out of the ordinary-he headed out to pick up Judy. He turned the air conditioner in his car on, letting the fan speed run at full blast.

The longer he drove, the more questions popped into his mind. Were they really just friends? Was there something more to this that he wasn't seeing? What if something did happen between them? Would things ever be the same?

The questions kept coming, faster, with more intimate inquiries about their relationship. It reached a point where Nick felt the need to pull his car over along the sidewalk. He could feel his heart hitting his chest like a jackhammer. He couldn't go on like this. He had to calm himself down.

"Steady, Nick Old Boy," he said, putting his face in his paws. "This is no big deal. We're just gonna go see a movie, then go home! We'll see each other Monday, and everything will be fine!"

Nick continued sitting there, until he looked down at the car's clock radio; he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now. Turning the key in the ignition, the fox was tried convincing himself that everything was okay. He looked down at the portable red and blue flashers that were in his car, something every officer was required to carry, even in their personal vehicle.

"If I use those and Chief Bogo finds out, he'll definitely have my head hanging from the wall!" Sure, it was tempting to use them for a non emergency event, but it was strictly prohibited, and Nick knew he was looking at a five day suspension without pay if he was caught.

With his shady past, the fox couldn't afford any blemishes on his record. He was an honest, upstanding citizen, a guardian of the public trust now. He would just drive the speed limit to get Judy in time . . . well, perhaps a little over the speed limit.

His plan worked, he pulled up to Judy's apartment building on time, but was surprised to see that the rabbit was already waiting outdoors for him. He gulped, thinking that she had been standing out there forever, probably even angry with him. He got out, and opened the door for her.

"Hi, Nick!" said Judy, cheerfully, not a sign anywhere that she was upset. "You look nice tonight."

Nick looked down at what he was wearing. He had on a black shirt, black pants, with a snow white tie around his neck. "Oh . . . um, thanks!"

Closing Judy's door, he got back inside the car, but not before the Judy could compliment him again.

"What's that lovely smell?" she said.

"What? Oh . . . it's um, this cologne I like called Arctic Breeze."

"It certainly suits you well," said Judy.

Nick turned his attention away from the road for only a moment, seeing Judy's long, feminine eyelashes fluttering at him. He wiped sweat from his forehead. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop from feeling uncomfortable.

He wished he could do something to break the tension, even considering cracking a loud fart to get Judy to stop her flirtatious behavior, but quickly dismissed the idea. He respected her far too much to do something so crass and disgusting.

"You alright?" asked Judy, noticing him wiping the sweat from his head.

"I'm fine," said Nick, his voice slightly cracking. "I just need to turn the air back on."

Reaching a paw down, he turned the air back on full blast. It wasn't long before Judy had her arms folded, rubbing them to stay warm.

"Burrr!" exclaimed the rabbit. "Could you dial that back just a little?"

Nick gulped, feeling his throat getting dry. "Sure, we're almost there anyway."

The fox thought about how much longer he would be able to keep his cool around Judy. They were, after all, going into a dark theater to see a romantic comedy.

It wasn't much longer before the rabbit and fox arrived at the Multiplex Theater. Relieved to get out of such a confined space as a car, Nick breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors, temporarily restoring his composure, that was but to a screeching halt when Judy, without warning, decided to wrap her arm around Nick.

"Shall we?" asked the rabbit.

"Sure, what the heck," said Nick, feeling his voice shoot up almost two octaves in pitch.

Nick, still barely maintaining his sanity escorted his "date" into the box office, paying for two adults to see "Sometimes Different is Good". Getting their tickets, Nick decided to purchase a large tub of buttered popcorn for the two of them, as well as Junior Mints and soft drinks.

Judy thanked Nick for being so considerate and kind, as he had paid for everything that night. The theater wasn't called Multiplex for no good reason. With thirty separate theaters inside the enormous complex, the two tried to find exactly where their film was being shown.

"All the way down to the right," said Nick, finally spotting it.

"Good vision, huh?" said Judy.

"I suppose so," said Nick, nervously chuckling.

"That'll certainly make it easier to look after me, won't it?"

"Yeah," said Nick in a raspy tone. He quickly took a very long sip from his large soft drink, hoping that Judy would just be quiet.

Once inside the theater, Nick and Judy discussed where to sit. Though both agreed sitting in the middle was optimal, they differed on exactly what row to sit in.

"How about towards the middle?" suggested Nick before shoveling a mouthful of popcorn into mouth.

"I was thinking about the back row," said Judy. "I don't have to tilt my neck up so high back there."

Nick could feel himself sweating again, but voiced no objections about his friend's choice. Climbing up the LED light rimmed steps, Judy and Nick sat in the middle of the very back row, with no one else besides them.

The two creatures watched a series of commercials for local Zootopia businesses. Nick kept his eyes firmly on the screen, knowing that eye contact with Judy would only make him more nervous.

Judy kept shoveling pawfuls of popcorn in her mouth, occasionally, and much to his discomfort, brushing against Nick's paw as he also was picking up pawfuls of the butter saturated popcorn.

Finally, the house lights dimmed and the previews started. Nick felt himself grow increasingly at ease as the screen showed one preview after another.

It was a mixed bag of cinema, with previews for an action movie, a preview for a horror movie and finally a preview for an animated kids movie.

Nick took note of what a strange combination of cinematic genres had been shown in the previews, thinking that most previews before the feature were far more homogenous in their content.

The opening scene started, with credits being given to the actors, as well as the director, producers, executive producers as well as a laundry list of animals involved with the making of the film that no one usually paid any attention to.

"I know you'll love this, Nick," whispered Judy into the fox's ear.

In all honesty, Nick hadn't really looked into the premise of the movie that much. Though he was aware it was a "rom-com", a genre of movie favored more by females than males, he was riding blind, not really having a clue what was going to happen, that impression would quickly change.

The two main characters in the movie were Sally Swanson, a squirrel, and Warren Worthington, a wolf. The two were going to college, when they happened to run into each at a class they both shared. Assigned to work on a project together, it became clear that the two beasts had feelings for each other; feelings that were stronger than just mere friendship.

It was at this time that the magnitude of the situation was finally hitting Nick Wilde. He couldn't believe it! Those tow creatures were just like him and Judy! He continued watching the movie, nervously, though entertained by the jokes and physical comedy that were displayed.

To make matters even more complicated for Sally and Warren, they came from different worlds than just species. Sally was a rich girl, whose parents were paying for her college, while Warren came from a middle class, working family that was struggling to pay his tuition, which eventually lead to Warren being forced to take a job along with his heavy academic load.

Sally's parents were appalled that not only had she brought a poor kid home with her on Christmas vacation, but wolf, a predator as well!

Sally's parents were rude, insulting not only Warren's species, but his family as well. The tension reached a breaking point, with Warren finally storming out, saying he was going to home and never wanted to see Sally or her parents again. It was at this time that Nick noticed Judy had placed her paw on his.

They were completely out of food and drink, so Nick couldn't try keeping his paw in an empty tub of popcorn. He pulled on his collar, feeling himself sweating for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

The movie went on, with Sally crying that she would never be happy until Warren was back in her life. She found Warren, who had been forced to drop out of college, working at a restaurant as a waiter.

He gave her the cold shoulder, saying he didn't want anything to do with her parents, and that just because he wasn't rich didn't mean he lacked character and dignity.

Sally broke down in front of the entire restaurant, saying that she would gladly walk away from her parents' entire fortune, she would do whatever it took to be with Warren forever. With tears running down his face, he ran towards Sally, and the two of them embraced before kissing in front of a cheering restaurant.

The movie ended two years later, with Sally's parents coming to terms with her choice for a boyfriend, even though he was not of her species and a predator. Nick looked over at Judy, seeing tears roll down her face as the end credits started just as Sally and Warren both said "I do" at their wedding.

The house lights came back on as the credits rolled. Everyone in the theater with the exception of Nick applauded at the happy ending.

"Oh, Nick," said the rabbit, brushing a tear away from her face. "Wasn't that just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah," said Nick, staring out into space.

"Do you want to go now?" Judy asked the fox.

"Yeah, we'd better get home," said Nick, loosening his tie in a feeble attempt to cool down.

Nick drove Judy back to her apartment, wishing her a good night, and hoping that he might finally return to his normal, smooth, sly self before the night was over.

"Here you are," said Nick, getting out of the car and opening the door for Judy.

"Thank you," said Judy, as Nick shut her door.

Nick was almost in the clear, turning around, when Judy shocked him yet again. "Nick, would you like to come up? You've never seen my place?"

Nick sighed, then turned around, shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

Judy wrapped her arm around the fox once more and the two of them ventured into Judy's apartment.

Nick tried composing himself as best as possible, but by then his nerves were almost completely shot, with him even thinking he might suffer a panic attack at any moment.

The two took the elevator up to Judy's floor, all the while their arms still wrapped together. Nick heard the elevator door ding, then open to their destination.

"This way," said Judy, pointing him towards the left.

With her free paw, Judy reached inside her purse, pulling out her apartment door key. Unlocking it, she opened the door to what Nick thought was nothing more than a large closet.

"I know it's not much," said Judy.

Indeed, her entire apartment was a single room, save the bathroom. Judy had her bed, a dresser and several pictures of her insanely large family taped to the walls.

"It's cozy," said Nick, still standing up.

Next, there came a long, incredibly awkward silence between the two, with both of them occasionally look at the other, before turning their gaze back towards the floor. It was Judy who finally broke the silence.

"Nick," she said, her voice soft, but serious. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you probably know why I picked that movie, don't you?"

Nick emitted a long sigh. "I have a pretty good idea, yeah."

Judy gently took hold of Nick's paw. "I know it's just a movie, but I know there are animals in real life that have been in relationships like that, even making them work."

Nick looked into Judy's eyes. "Really? They've made it work?"

"Yes," said Judy. "There are entire websites dedicated to inter-species relationships. These are modern times, Nick. We don't have to hide who we really are, or try to worry about making everyone else happy. We can be happy together, can't we?"

Nick turned his back to Judy, which made the rabbit nervous. He kept his back to her for what seemed like eons, trying to find the right words, before finally turning around to say what was on his mind.

"Judy Hopps, you're the most important person in my life. You saw good in me when no one else would. You risked your career, even your life not just to solve the mystery of those animals going savage, but to save me from myself. You're everything in the world to me, Judy."

Judy's heart raced, she saw Nick stand their in silence. She feared what he might say next, would he make her dreams come true, or break her heart?

"Judy Hopps," said the fox, taking hold of both her paws. "I love you."

Judy felt the tears roll down the face worse than at the end of the movie. Hugging her fox, she returned the sentiment. "I love you too, Nick Wilde!"

Nick wrapped his arms around his rabbit, having never felt so wonderful in his entire life. All the tension, all the stress and worry he had felt earlier had now vanished without a trace. Judy couldn't resist laughing at his previous antics though.

"I was so worried that you were going to have a heart attack earlier! You looked awful!"

"I know," said Nick, grinning. "I was just worried that I was going to do something to ruin our friendship. I never want to do anything to hurt you, Judy. I'd die for you."

"Before you do that," said Judy, "there's something else I want to do."

Nick felt the attraction between them grow more powerful than the force of a black hole. Leaning in, they kissed, closing their eyes as they were completely in the moment, but the kiss went on. Now, both fox and rabbit were petting each other, their kissing growing more passionate. It was Judy that made what was to be their first move to making love. Loosening Nick's tie, she pulled it over his head, throwing it on the ground. Nick took the hint, he knew what she wanted. Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw that on top of his tie, which was quickly followed by Judy throwing her shirt and bra on top of that.

Both breasts were naked from the waste up, and Nick took the opportunity to suckle on Judy's nipples, making the rabbit cry out in ecstasy and causing her to want to take things even further.

Nick, still suckling on her breasts, felt her paws move down to her pants. She unbuttoned the fly before pulling down the zipper and letting her pants fall to the ground. Kicking them over to the ever growing pile of discarded garments, Nick followed her lead, taking off his pants, only he, with a sly grin, climbed out of them, picked them up and tossed them on the pile.

Just as before, it was Judy that made the next move. With her paws on the elastic of her underwear, she pulled them down, stepped to the side and kicked them over to the pile. Nick had almost put his paws on his own underwear, when he felt Judy beat him to it.

"Please," she said, "let me do it."

Grinning, Nick watched as his new girlfriend pulled his underwear down, leaving the two beasts completely naked. They embraced once more, kissing even more passionately than before.

Judy pulled at the fox, urging him to climb onto the bed with her. Nick needed no further encouragement, lying down on top of rabbit. They kissed only briefly, before Judy confessed to Nick.

"I've never done this before," she said.

"I'll be gentle," assured Nick. With that he felt Judy's legs spread apart, letting him know that she was ready to take things all the way. Completely erect, Nick took his right paw and guided his member into her virgin territory.

He was careful to observe Judy's reactions, knowing that there would be a moment of pain. She scrunched her face up as he tore through her hymen, causing him to briefly halt his advance. Judy waited for a minute, then told him everything was fine.

The rabbit wrapped her legs around Nick's back as he had entered to the hilt. Licking her face, he started with small thrusts, still not wanting to hurt his lady rabbit. It was difficult for him to hold back, though.

Judy was a virgin, and practicably smaller than him, so the tightness of her vaginal walls was incredible, and made even more so as she grew wetter and wetter. Nick was no stranger to the world of sex, having had his share of girlfriends, as well as females he had seduced for money when he had decided to work as a jigalo.

Those times having sex were nothing like what he was experiencing right now, for this was true love making he was participating in. He kept his word, going slowly, tenderly, but still making Judy enjoy every minute, every thrust, every kiss.

For her part, Judy was in a completely unexplored world. She always imagined that she would lose her virginity to a male rabbit, not a male fox.

Ever since the hick fox Gideon Grey had scratched her face, she had always been distrusting of foxes, but that changed when she fell in love with Nick Wilde. Judy felt the fox's penis press into her, making her dig her paws into his back.

"Nick . . . harder!"

Nick, without any further ado, happily complied with her request, pumping inside of her harder and harder. He felt her paws digging into his back, possibly even drawing blood, but the passion between them was so great that not even a nuclear war could have bothered him. He licked at his lady's face, going all the way up her ears and making her want him even more.

"Oh . . . faster!"

Nick went faster and harder than before. All his concerns about possibly hurting Judy went out the window as she begged him to go harder, faster, wanting him to give her everything he had. Nick felt his balls ache from the love making, needing more than anything to climax.

The fox gave it everything he had, fucking her harder, faster than he had ever fucked a female in his life. He even felt himself grow light headed as he reached his maximum. With Judy crying out, the bed shaking violently, he came, spilling a massive load of his seed inside the rabbit, who was busy crying out as she felt her own orgasm.

Thoroughly exhausted, Nick rolled over, panting, trying to catch his breath. He was certain that he was now seriously dehydrated from his romp in the sack with Judy. Luckily for him, Judy had placed a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Here," she said, handing him the glass. "You look like you need this."

Nick took the large glass and quickly downed it in one gulp. He gave it back to his rabbit, who put it back on the stand.

"Thanks," he said, still breathing heavily. "I needed that."

Judy then cuddled up against her fox, her handsome, sweet, loveable fox, nuzzling him under his muzzle. Though still breathing heavily, Nick managed a satisfied smile.

"Wow, that was unreal, wonderful, best I've ever hard," said Nick, who then looked down at Judy. "You weren't bad yourself either, my honey bunny."

Judy looked into his eyes. "Honey bunny? I like that, Nick."

"Do you have a pet name for me?" he asked, feeling her head and long ears against the underside of his muzzle.

"Dumb fox," said the rabbit, unable to resist giggling. Nick didn't mind at all. He was with the female he loved more than anything.

"You know," he said. "Now that we're in a relationship, we're going to tell the Chief. He'll assign us new partners-department regulations, of course."

"Who says that anyone has to know?" said Judy. "We'll just keep this our little secret for now, okay?"

Nick yawned. "Sure. Works for me."

The two animals were fast approaching sleep, but not before Nick got the last word in.

"That's my sly bunny." 


	2. Chapter 2

Another splendid day had begun. Sounds of car horns honking during the early morning traffic jam in Zootopia permeated the air. There was nothing unusual about this, just another day in the bustling city that was Zootopia. Soon, stores, restaurants, libraries and offices would open for business.

Young animals would be eating their morning breakfast, then driven to school by their parents or picked up by the many school buses that were owned and operated by the Zootopia Public School System. The city was abuzz with activity. . .

But not Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

Nick and Judy had been in a relationship for two months now, and like so many times, Judy had spent the night at Nick's place.

Staying at Nick's made more sense to both of them. Judy's apartment made prison cells look like mansions, and with paper thin, poorly insulated walls, the couple didn't want to disturb their neighbors with the sound of them having relations. Nick's pad was far more livable; a large living room, two bathrooms, washer and dryer, and even a dishwasher were all at the fox's disposal.

Inside Nick's bedroom, he was snoring, sound asleep as his rabbit girlfriend slept against him. As was common with the couple, Nick and Judy had occupied their time that previous night by engaging in passionate love making.

The experience always left them drained, with Nick making sure that he brought a large bottle of cold water with him. Judy could get very wild at times, and by the time the fun was over, Nick needed some serious re hydration to recuperate. Not that there was a problem with that. Nick had always liked the wild ones in bed, and as small as she was, Judy was not at all lacking in the wild department.

Both Judy and Nick's phones went of simultaneously, as well as the alarm clock on Nick's nightstand. Time to get and face the world as one of Zootopia's finest. Judy-with her oh so sensitive ears-was the first to wake up, covering her long rabbit ears as she tried to drown out the cacophony of three alarms, all with different sounds, going off at once.

Reaching over, she slid her paw across the screens of both her and Nick's phones, silencing the alarms. The clock radio, by far the most annoying of the three devices, with its typical blaring, repetitive blasts was turned off by Judy, who breathed a sigh of relief as tranquility was again restored to the bedroom . . . well, almost.

Looking over at her still slumbering boyfriend, she shook her head, wondering how anyone could sleep through such an unearthly racket. She shoved at the snoring, slumbering fox, but it was all in vain. Rather than waking up, Nick simply rolled over in his sleep, his rear how exposed to Judy.

Judy folded her arms in frustration, but knew exactly how to wake him up. Reaching inside the drawer, she found a long, sharp safety pin. Poking the tip of her paw pad with the point, she determined that it would suffice. Seeing the fox's bare backside pointing at her, Judy took the safety pin and gave it one and only one prick into the fox. It did the trick.

"OUCH!" shouted Nick, instantly waking from his sleep. Rubbing his injured rump, he glared in irritation at Judy, who made no effort to hide the safety pin that was in her paw.

"Morning, sleepy tail," said the rabbit.

Nick continued rubbing his injured rump. "What in the world was that for?"

"It was to wake you up, dumb fox!" said Judy, putting the safety pin back inside the drawer. "I swear you could sleep in the middle of a battlefield."

Nick yawned. "It's not my fault, you know. You're the one that keeps wearing my out every night. How am I suppose to 'serve and protect' if I don't get a good night's sleep, hmm?"

Judy shook her head. "Sure, blame it on me. I don't see you objecting when I'm in the mood."

"Of course not," said the fox. "I'm a guy. We never turn that down."

"Is that so?" said Judy, trying not to laugh. "I suppose you want to go right now, don't you?"

"Now that you mention it," said Nick, leaning in to kiss his rabbit. "That sounds rather lovely."

Judy giggled as her goofy fox kissed her all over the face. Nick might have been in the mood, and so might she, but they had to get going. "Nick," she said, shoving him away. "We need to get up and get ready for work."

Nick was dejected. "So, we're not going to have any fun this morning?

"No!" snapped Judy, getting out of bed. "I swear the only thing you ever think with is your . . . your . . ."

"My what?" said Nick, grinning at his girlfriend's reluctance to say the word.

"Your penis!" growled the rabbit, hating the fact that she actually had to say the word.

"Oh, my poor little puritan honey bunny!" said Nick throwing the covers off himself. "You can't even say the word, but you sure like how it makes you feel!"

"Nick," said Judy, throwing him his underwear and pants. "Seriously, get up out of bed and get dressed! I don't want both of us arriving late together. I'm already worried Bogo might suspect that we're up to something."

Nick got out of bed, shaking his head. "Oh, woe is me! First, I'm woken up by a crazy rabbit stabbing my butt, then she won't even give me any! Whatever am I to do?"

"Get dressed!" snapped Judy, quickly losing her patience with the fox.

"Okay, but you asked for this!" Still naked, Nick lifted his leg and emitted a very loud, long, and very gaseous fart. Judy quickly covered her nose as she ran out of the bedroom, choosing instead to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Nick Wilde, you are a big stinky tail!" she said.

Still not dressed, Nick, in usual fashion leaned against the door to the bedroom, grinning. "Ha, that'll teach you to stab my butt and deny me sex!"

Both Nick and Judy managed to arrive at work just in time for roll call and the morning briefing by Chief Bogo. Careful not to arouse suspicion, Nick and Judy made sure to drive separate vehicles, with one of them leaving five minutes before the other.

Department policy explicitly prohibits officers from working as partners if they were involved in a romantic relationship.

Nick and Judy-not wanting to be separated-had opted to keep their relationship a secret from their fellow officers.

Judy had gone so far as to keep their relationship a secret from her parents. It wasn't something she was proud of, not letting them know she was in love, but right how it was the sensible thing to do.

Nick and Judy got into the meeting room, with Nick even bringing a box of donuts for his fellow officers.

Judy always scolded him for buying donuts, saying that it only perpetuated a negative stereotype, and made cops look like laughable caricatures.

Nick simply dismissed her reprimands, saying that every cop in the entire 1st precinct ate fewer donuts combined than did the chubby cheetah desk officer, Benjamin Clawhauser. Judy conceded Nick's point in that argument.

"Ten hut!" yelled out the sergeant as chief Bogo entered the room. Every officer quickly stood to attention, giving a smart, military style salute to the massive frame that was the Cape Buffalo.

"Alright," said the gruff, no nonsense chief. "Have a seat!"

Everyone sat down as they awaited the morning report from Zootopia's highest ranking police officer.

"McHorn, you're on steak out today," ordered the chief.

"Yes, sir!" said the rhino.

"Humps, Spitz, Francine, you're assigned to that federal drug task force. I want to see some arrests made soon in that case!"

"Joe, Fhum, Sing, you're working undercover until told otherwise!"

Chief Bogo, went on, making sure that all the officers were given their proper assignments. Nick and Judy were assigned to their usual patrol, but told to be on the lookout for a pair of robbers who'd been sticking up grocery and liquor stores.

Chief Bogo personally handed the pair a composite sketch of the suspects, based on eyewitness description. The perpetrators were a pair of very mean looking wolverines. Both Nick and Judy studied their facial features well, hoping to catch them, but praying no one would get hurt in the process. Chief Bogo ended the meeting with some stern words for the squad.

"I'll tell all of you right now, the mayor's been up my tail, YET AGAIN, about our clearance rates. I expect all of you to start turning in more collars or we're going to have to do some re-training around here! Remember, we're police officers, and the public is putting their trust in us that we're keeping them safe and keeping the bad guys behind bars, understood?"

The entire squad nodded their understanding. Chief Bogo was not one to joke around very often, and he never, ever joked about the mayor giving him grief. Everyone in the squad was well aware of the Chief's reaction to giving that kind of news.

Right after those kind of meetings ended, he could always be seen swallowing several antacid tablets. Bad news from the mayor always gave him indigestion. Today would be no exception to that rule.

"Dismissed!" shouted the chief. With that, the officers got to their feet and on to their assignments.

"Hey, Carrots," said Nick as he and Judy walked out the briefing room door.

"Yeah?" said Judy.

"I think we should go see my old pal Duke Weaselton. I have a hunch that he might know something about those ugly wolverines that have been sticking up all those stores."

"I'd put money on it," said Judy. "Okay, let's go see Duke."

Nick and Judy were riding around in their squad car, with Judy at the wheel like always. They had spent two hours that morning looking for Duke Weaselton, a thief whom Judy had collared before Nick had joined the force.

Nick, when still a con artist, was well acquainted with the shifty, out for himself Duke. Nick had tried calling the weasel on his cell phone, but was getting no response.

"Wonder if he's back in the slammer?" asked Judy.

"I'll call Clawhauser and see," said Nick, grabbing a hold of the hand held radio.

"One Aardvark Twelve To Base," said Nick.

"This is base, over."

"Base, a need the whereabouts of a Duke Weaselton. How copy? Over."

"I'm checking the computer system, over" said the tubby cheetah. "Negative, now wants, no warrants. Last arrest was when Hopps collared him."

"Okay," said a frustrated Nick. "Thanks anyway. Over and out!"

"Base, over and out!"

Nick put the hand held device back down, mumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Judy.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I don't like the idea of those two dirt bags being out on the street, and I know that Duke would know something about what they're up to."

"Yeah," said Judy, turning right at an intersection.

There was a long moment of silence, with Nick finally looking over at Judy.

"Hey, Judy," he said.

"Yes?"

"Um . . . sorry about, you know, farting this morning. I got carried away."

Judy sighed. "I'm sorry too, Nick. I shouldn't have poked you in the butt with that safety pin."

"No," said Nick, folding his arms and scowling. "You shouldn't have. That stung like a wasp!"

"So?" said Judy. "You think I liked smelling your disgusting gas? That stunk!"

"I guess there's a moral to this story, isn't there?" said Nick.

"I promise I won't poke you in the butt with safety pins . . ."

"Or any sharp object," said the fox, interrupting her.

Judy rolled her eyes, looking for patience. "And you'll promise not to fart anymore!"

"Ever?" asked the smart-alec fox. "That's a pretty tall order, you know."

"Just don't fart around me, okay? I thought I was going to pass out from the smell."

"Fine," said Nick. "I promise not to fart in your presence, due to your ever so sensitive nose."

"Deal," said Judy.

"Also, you'll promise to give me some every morning, even if we're running late for work."

Judy, who was now at a stop light, looked over at her boyfriend. "Don't press your luck, sweetheart."

"Can't blame me for trying, can you?" said the fox, using his natural born charm on his lover.

"No, but I'm sure we can work out something to our mutual advantage." she said, returning her boyfriend's grin.

Judy, seeing the light was green, was just about ready to go straight, when she saw two strange looking creatures leaving a store in a hurry. Turning her blinker on, she turned onto Howler Street, where the two creatures had just left.

Driving slowly down the street, she saw a hysterical looking rabbit running out of the store, her arms flailing in the air. Stopping the squad car, she got out, trying to calm the rabbit down.

"Ma'am," said Judy. "Please calm down and tell me what happened?"

"These two wolverines!" screamed the female rabbit. "They shot my husband! They robbed us!"

Judy got out of the car, ran into the store, seeing the rabbit's husband lying on the floor with a massive bullet wound in his chest. Judy didn't even need to check for a pulse to know he was dead. She clicked her body radio,

"This is One Aardvark Twelve. We've got a 1020 here at Lepus Grocery Store. One owner DOA, suspects are the two wolverines Chief Bogo gave us sketches of! Requesting back up and a bus to remove the deceased."

The female rabbit cried in Judy's arms, knowing her husband was gone. Judy was quick to secure the scene, seeing backup quickly arriving. The other units would take witness statements and secure the scene for forensics. Judy went out to the squad car where Nick had been waiting.

"I heard over the radio," said Nick. "We goin' after these guys?"

"Darn right we are," said Judy, starting up the squad car. This stakes had been raised greatly. The two punks went from armed robbers to murderers, and in Zootopia, murder during the commission of a crime was punishable by a lethal injection. They had to get the wolverines off the street before anyone else was harmed.

Ten minutes went by, and Nick and Judy had not seen a trace of the two suspects since Judy had spotted them leaving the grocery store in a hurry.

Nick listened at the radio for any information from their fellow officers, who were busy canvassing the area to apprehend them. Judy kept thinking about the dead rabbit, just laying on the floor of his place of business, covered in his own blood, his wife witnessing the entire terrible ordeal.

She thought about what it must be like for his family, knowing that their father was never coming home, never celebrating another Christmas with them, nor birthdays. His life was at an end, and it had been a bloody, needless end.

"You okay, Carrots?" said Nick, still keeping an eye out for the perps.

"I'm fine," she said, her blood boiling, wanting to see the two wolverines behind bars.

"Don't worry, we'll get 'em." reassured Nick.

"Yeah," said Judy, stopping at an intersection. "I'm sure we will."

As Nick and Judy waited at the stoplight, Nick caught something out of the corner of his eye, not thinking it to be real at first.

Directly across from him, the very wolverines they had been searching for were entering a liquor store. No doubt they were ready to stick yet another place up.

"Judy, there they are!" said Nick, pointing over to her window.

Grabbing the radio, Judy called it in. "One Aardvark Twelve to base, we've sighted them at Llama Liquors on the corner of Munson and Main! Send back up!"

Judy pulled the car around, and parked where the two wolverines could not see them. Getting out of the squad car, she and Nick drew their pistols, hitting the magazine release lever to make sure they were at full capacity.

Reinserting the high capacity magazines, the two officers racked the slide of their weapons. They were locked, loaded and ready to put an end to the wolverines crime spree.

Judy moved to the left, ducking underneath the large plate glass window of the liquor store, while Nick ducked underneath the right. He saw the rabbit count to three, and with that, the two stormed into the store, guns raised.

"Police!" they shouted together. "Drop the guns, now!"

Both wolverines had their guns drawn on the store's proprietor, a Mr. Larry Llama. The first wolverine, the smaller and more timid looking one, dropped his gun, with Nick approaching him and yelling for him to get on the ground, but the larger wolverine, a stern, crazy looking, muscle-bound robber still had his gun drawn on the owner. While Nick cuffed the first wolverine, Judy slowly approached the second one.

"You," shouted the rabbit in an authoritative voice. "Drop the gun, now!"

The wolverine looked at Judy and motioned to put the gun down, but quickly ran off, making his way out the back door and down the alley. Judy followed in hot pursuit.

"Judy," said Nick, "wait for me!"

Nick had decided to re-cuff his suspect on a very large, heavy lead pipe that ran through the old building. Just as he cuffed him, his head jerked back to the back door as he heard the thunderous crack of a large caliber gun being fired.

"Judy!" screamed Nick, running for the door. The loud bang was followed by a burst of five rounds, nine millimeter to his ears, then silence. Throwing the door open, he had his gun drawn, his heart pounding as he looked for Judy. He saw her at the end of the alley, standing over the body of the fallen wolverine.

"Judy," he said. "What were you thinking?"

Judy, still standing with her gun drawn, carefully put her gun back in its holster. Nick looked at the wolverine, who had five rounds fired center mass into his chest. A very large revolver laid next to the dead robber. The rabbit looked over at her partner, a look of terror showing on his face. She pressed down on the button of the radio that clung to her shoulder.

"One Aardvark Twelve this is base. Suspects in custody, one DOA."

Nick looked into his girlfriend's eyes as he heard the sound of police car sirens fast approaching their location.

The two officers arrived back at 1st precinct, with Nick escorting the first wolverine over to the desk of Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Ow," yelled the wolverine. "You're gonna break my wrists, man!"

Nick had been twisting the wolverines wrists, wanting to take his rage out on the prisoner. Benjamin Clawhauser ran over to his desk, seeing that Judy and Nick had returned.

"Nick, Judy," said the chubby cheetah. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," said Nick, "no thinks to this piece of crap." With that, Nick slammed the wolverine into the desk, making him yell once more. "This is Paul Gulozani, Ben. He and his piece of trash brother Peter were the ones pulling all those stick ups."

"Hey," said Paul, "It was Pete that killed the old rabbit, not me!"

Nick grabbed hold of the wolverine once more, slamming his head onto Clawhauser's desk.

"Nick, stop it!" yelled Judy.

"You think it matters that your dead brother pulled the trigger and not you? You're even dumber than you look, cause guess what, pal? That's acting in concert, that means your just as guilty as him!"

Nick pulled the wolverine up, glaring hatefully in his face. "I'm gonna be there when they stick the needle in your arm. Then you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna have the time of my life pissing on your grave!"

"Nick, I said that's enough!" shouted Judy.

"Stay out of this, Judy!" snarled the fox.

"Don't you tell me to stay out of this! I'm just as involved as you are!"

The two continued bickering back and forth, eventually everyone in the precinct was staring at them, wondering what the problem was.

"Judy, enough! We'll talk about this when we get home!"

"A-hem!"

Nick and Judy's arguing came to a screeching halt as they saw Chief Bogo standing to their side. The Cape Buffalo's countenance as stern and as serious as ever. Slowly, he walked over to Nick and Judy, looking them over.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, hand your suspect over to Clawhauser and get in my office . . . now."

Nick relinquished custody of Paul into Clawhauser's paws, and he and Judy walked behind Chief Bogo who went into his office and closed the door.

"Chief I . . ." began Nick.

"Shut up!" yelled the gruff chief. "I don't ever want to see a display like that in my precinct again, ever! Do you both understand me?"

"Yes," said Nick, his voice low.

"Yes, sir," added Judy.

"I want to know what's going on between you two. Something is going on, isn't it?"

They both nodded their heads. The large, imposing Buffalo folded his arms, trying to control his rage. "Did I hear you say that you two would discuss what happened . . . at home?"

"Yes, sir. I said that," admitted Nick.

The Police Chief allowed a very long, very uncomfortable silence to pass, seeing both of his subordinates start to sweat. He moved forward, only inches from their faces.

"You two are sleeping with each other, aren't you?"

Nick cleared his throat, barely able to utter, "yes, sir."

The rabbit and fox saw their chief bite his lower lip, clearly angry by their defiance of a very well known regulation. He sat on his desk, drumming his paws on the large oak desk.

"I should both suspend you without pay for a month," he growled. "But, given your excellent records, I'm going to overlook this matter."

Nick and Judy breathed a sigh of relief, but there was more.

"However, if I find that you even staple your paperwork wrong, I'm going to come down on you like a ton of bricks, got it?"

"Yes, sir," the two said together.

The chief unfolded his arms and sat back down at his desk, his tone much more relaxed now. "I have to put you both on modified assignment until the shooting team rules it was a good shoot. You'll both have new partners next week, and Hopps . . ."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have to go down to see the Department Doctor at Psychiatric Services; standard procedure, you know."

"Understood, sir," said Judy.

"Your both dismissed, and take the rest of the shift off and try to get some rest."

Nick and Judy started to walk out the door, but there was one more thing Chief Bogo needed to say.

"Hopps, Wilde."

Both the fox and rabbit turned around, making eye contact with their superior officer.

"Well done, both of you."

Nick had taken Judy to the psychiatrist right after they had been dismissed. Judy went into detail about everything that had happened, how she felt seeing the dead rabbit, what she was thinking during the whole ordeal.

Nick sat out in the waiting room while Judy told her story. He looked at the clock, taking not that she had been in with the doctor for over an hour, though it felt like an eternity. She finally came out, looking completely blank and emotionless. She walked up to Nick, asking him one question.

"Can I come home with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," said the fox. "Let's go home."

At home, Nick fixed dinner while Judy sat on the couch, staring mindlessly at the images on the fox's large screen TV. Nick occasionally looked out at the living room, seeing that Judy hadn't budged an inch since coming home.

He went back to work, cooking some potato and carrot soup for his girlfriend. Taking a ladle, he scooped up a large portion for Judy, putting it in a bowl for her. Walking out to the living room, he saw the evening news come on.

"One robber was shot and killed today, while the other was taken into custody after a string of armed robberies on local business owners . . ."

The TV went blank, Nick having turned it off before Judy could be subjected to anymore than she already had that day. He placed the bowl of soup on the coffee table across from the couch.

"I made you some soup, honey bunny," he said softly.

"I'm not hungry," she said, still staring at the now black screen of the television. Nick sat down, knowing that he had to get her to eat, and to talk.

"Judy," he said, putting a paw on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I had no right to do that, and I'll never do that again."

She turned her head, staring at him. "No, you didn't have any right to do that to me."

"I was just worried about you, about what might happen to you if . . ." The fox shook his head. "God, I don't even want to say it."

"I need to know that you're always gonna back me up, Nick."

"OF course I will, honey," he said, putting his arm around her. "Your everything to me."

"How do you think I felt, after what I did, huh?" her eyes now welling up with tears. "How do you think I felt, having to kill that animal? I never wanted to kill anyone."

"I know," said the fox. "But, Judy, those two punks weren't playing games out there. You see what kind of gun that wolverine had you shot? That was a .44 Magnum, loaded with 240 grain jacketed hollow points. He would have killed me, you, anyone that stood in his way of robbing animals. You saved that Llama's life today!"

Judy couldn't hold it back any longer. "But I couldn't save that poor, old rabbit in the grocery store could I?" she said sobbing. Nick wiped the tears away from her face.

"I just remember seeing that rabbit, lying there dead, his blood everywhere knowing that his wife saw him murdered in cold blood." Her sobbing grew even harder now. "I saw that old rabbit . . . the vegetables in the store and I thought . . . what if that had been my Dad that had been killed? What if my Mom had to see him murdered right in front of her?"

Nick wrapped Judy in his arms, the rabbit crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. "It's alright, honey. I'm here, and I'll always back you up."

It was then that Nick finally, fully understood why two people in a relationship could not and should not be partners.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy had a very difficult time dealing with the consequences of the shooting. After the Shooting Team Division from Zootopia Police Department investigated the incident, they determine that Officer Hopps was justified in using deadly force to stop the late Peter Gulozani from causing any further harm to the public and herself.

Though Chief Bogo was initially upset to see loud display that Nick and Judy made in the front of the entire precinct; Nick having been angry with his partner for chasing the fleeing Peter Gulozani without backup.

To make matters worse, he told them that he should have suspended them both for an entire month when he learned that they were in a romantic relationship together and had not informed their superiors that they required a change of partners, as was department policy. Despite all this, Chief Bogo awarded the two a commendation for "valor shown in the field that went above and beyond the call of duty, having saved the public from a deadly menace".

The commendation did prove to be moderately helpful to Judy, but she still struggled with having to end another animal's life, even if she was in the right. Honoring his word to always back her up, Nick suggested to Judy that she seek trauma treatment from Psychiatric Services, a service provided free of charge to any officer in the Zootopia Police Department who had experienced a life changing event while on duty.

Judy was hesitant at first, saying that she didn't want to be seen as an officer who was too soft to deal with her problems, or worse, and officer that might hesitate to pull the trigger if she ever found herself in a similar situation while on duty.

Nick had Chief Bogo himself talk to Judy, and much to her surprise, the Chief admitted to the still shaken rabbit that he too had went through trauma treatment when he had been forced to kill a suspect while on duty. Judy was surprised to learn the Chief had went through a situation eerily similar to her own. With a new confidence, Judy resolved to get through this, no matter what.

Chief Bogo also kept his word about reassigning Nick and Judy new partners, a move that was protested by neither of them. They now understood that it was challenging enough to endure stressful scenarios with someone who you might simply like, but going through them with someone you deeply loved could too easily compromise rational judgment.

Nick was reassigned to work with Officer Wolfard and Judy was paired with desk officer Benjamin Clawhauser, who taught her dispatch, record filing and filling out civilian complaints. According to the department psychiatrist, Judy was still not fit for field duty, and Judy concurred with his opinion. She was energetic, motivated and always ready for the next challenge, but the shooting had given her the wisdom to know that it was never a good idea to rush delicate matters.

With the two reassigned, and with everyone in the precinct aware of their relationship, Nick managed to finally convince Judy to move in with him. Judy had refused at first, saying that someone in records, possibly Clawhauser himself, might notice their relationship when she filed a change of address form. With no one at work to keep the secret from, Judy agreed to the move, happy to be out of her closet sized apartment.

Nick Wilde yawned before he unlocked the door to his apartment, Opening the door, he was instantly assailed with the scent of carrot, onion, potato and cabbage stew. Judy had beat him home once again.

"Honey bunny," he yelled, putting his off duty pistol down on coffee table. "I'm home!"

Judy walked out of the kitchen, seeing her boyfriend sitting down on the couch, grinning like usual. She went over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi, dumb fox!"

Nick glared at her in mock indignation. With an almost cat-like agility and quickness, the fox pulled her onto his lap, kissing her all over and making her squirm and giggle.

"Nick, hehehe! Stop it!"

"Well," he said, "that's what you get for calling me dumb fox!"

Nick ceased his tickling, with Judy giving him a kiss on the lips. "You know," said the rabbit. "I can think of worse names for you than just dumb fox."

Nick shook his head. "Whatever am I going to do with you, you awful little bunny?"

Judy nuzzled him under his muzzle. "You're going to treat me like a queen!"

"If you're the queen, doesn't that make me the king?" he asked.

"A very astute observation," said Judy, complimenting him, "but in this house, the queen reigns supreme!"

Nick smirked. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Your cooking sure smells lovely," said Nick, licking his vulpine lips.

"Thanks. You want me to get you a bowl?"

Nick put his feet up on the coffee table. "Sure, but don't you think that's beneath you as the Queen of the Household? You know, serving your dumb old king?"

"Shut up," she said laughing as she went out to the kitchen to get a bowl of her stew for Nick.

"Oh, that looks great," said the fox.

"Eat all you want, I made an entire pot," said Judy, sitting down next to him.

"Oh," said Nick, putting his spoon down in his bowl. "I almost forgot to tell you, right before I left, Clawhauser told me that the District Attorney accepted Paul Giulozani's plea."

"What did they sentence him to?" asked Judy.

"Life without parole, which is far better than he dserves."

Judy sighed. "I can live with that."

Nick shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, that scumbag deserved the needle. That's what the law says."

"No more death," said Judy, looking into his eyes. "It won't bring that old rabbit back, and I'm not one for revenge."

Nick knew better than to argue with her over this. Both of them were very opinionated about several things, often butting heads, but Nick loved Judy too much to upset her about what had undoubtedly been the most traumatic and scary day of her life.

"Well," said Nick, putting his arm around the rabbit. "I'm just glad there won't be a trial. At least now you won't have to go on the stand to testify."

Judy rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Nick."

"I live to please my honey bunny," he said.

Nick and Judy continued eating, with Nick eventually eating three bowls of her wonderful stew. After the meal, Nick went into the kitchen to help Judy with cleaning up. He had made it a point to help her with the household chores, wanting to be her partner in everything. As Judy washed and rinsed the dishes, Nick took charge of drying and putting everything away.

"Say, Judy," said Nick, opening the cupboard above him to put away a soup bowl. "What's the deal with your parents anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked the rabbit, scrubbing the large metal pot she had cooked the stew in.

"I mean, have you told them about us yet?"

"Kind of," said Judy, wishing he hadn't brought up the subject.

"Kind of?" said Nick, noticeably irritated. "What is . . . kind of?"

"Kind of means that I told them that I'm seeing someone, but I haven't told them much more than that."

Nick curled his lip. "In other words, they don't know that you're in love with a fox, a predator, do they?"

"Probably not," said Judy, still scrubbing the pot.

"Judy, are you ashamed of me? Wasn't it you that told me that we could make an inter-species relationship work?"

Judy stopped scrubbing, appalled by what he had inferred from her words. "Nick, of course I'm not ashamed of you!"

"Then, what is it?" asked Nick, wanting a straight answer.

"It's just . . . my parents are old fashioned . . . kind of set in their ways."

"You told me that they were business partners with a fox. What's his name . . . Gideon Grey? He even scratched your face when you were a kid!"

"I know, I know," said Judy, feeling guilty. "But that's in a completely different league than dating a fox! Really, how am I suppose to tell them that I'm in love with a predator?"

"I don't know," said Nick, shrugging. "Maybe you just bring them here, or we could go to Bunny Burrow? You introduce me and say 'Mom, Dad, this is Nick Wilde, he's the fox whose been boning me for months now.'"

Judy was aghast at his words, taking the hose from the kitchen sink, she turned on the water and sprayed Nick in the face with cold water, surprising him.

"Hey! Stop that!" said Nick, covering his face.

Judy turned the water off and threw Nick a towel. "What was that for?" asked the indignant fox.

"Nick Wilde, if you even say that you've been 'boning me' in front my parents, you won't have anything to bone me with ever again!"

Nick put his paws in front of his crotch, terrified of the thought of losing his fox-hood. "Geez, that's a little on the harsh side, don't you think?"

"Look," said Judy, standing directly in front of him. "We just have to take things slowly, ease into it, okay? I don't want my parents to drop dead of a heart attack hearing that I have a fox for a boyfriend."

"Okay, okay," said Nick, still drying off his face. "We'll do it your way then."

"Good," said Judy as she returned to scrubbing the pot. "I wish you would learn that everything would go much smoother around here if you just let me have my way."

Nick scowled at his girlfriend as she gave him a self-righteous smirk.

With the dishes cleaned and put away, Nick and Judy went back to the couch and decided to watch some television. The two lovers enjoyed spending nice, quiet evenings together, with Judy snuggling up against Nick as they watched whatever saw on television. Heeding Judy's advice, Nick flicked through the channels, trying to find something that his girlfriend wanted to watch.

"Game show?"

"No."

"News?"

"No."

"Movie?"

"No."

"Sports?"

"No."

Nick kept flicking through the channels, unaware that Judy was slowly moving her paw over to his crotch.

"Documentary?"

"No."

The fox was growing agitated with her by this point. He looked at her, scowling.

"Okay, then what do you want to . . ."

Nick stopped in mid sentence, feeling that Judy's paw had made it's way inside of his pants. He looked down at his crotch, then back at his girlfriend, grinning.

"Sex?"

"Yes."

Nick picked up Judy, carrying her to the bed room. "You were right, honey bunny. I do need to let you just have your way with things!"

Inside the bedroom, Nick put his lover gently down on the bed, giving her a deep kiss. Judy reacted by unbuckling her boyfriend's belt and pants, causing his pants to fall to the floor. Nick then pulled off his shirt and underwear as Judy got out of her clothes.

Naked as the day they were born, the lovers cuddled up against each other, with Nick putting his paws on Judy's breasts, feeling her soft, light gray fur. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I think one of the reasons my parents are so worried about me dating a fox is that foxes use to eat rabbits."

"True," said Nick, kissing her face. "But we don't do that anymore."

"Maybe there's a certain part of me that I'd like you to eat, dumb fox."

Nick stopped his kissing, surprised by what she said, but seeing the devilish smile on the rabbit's face, he knew precisely what she desired. Moving down the bed, the fox sunk his muzzle into her crotch, inhaling her strong, aroused scent.

Judy arched her back up, her head looking straight up at the ceiling as she felt the long, warm, wet tongue of the fox service her. Nick showed his lover how much he wished to please his "queen", letting his tongue lick slowly, but precisely on her most sensitive spots.

Judy cried out, not in pain, but in unbridled, unimaginable pleasure as Nick licked harder and harder at her clitoris. She wanted more, craved it, needed to feel the sensation of orgasmic release. Her paws dug hard into the bed, squeezing at the sheets and the mattress beneath it. It was time now.

"Nick . .. put it . . . put it in me," she said, her voice quivering.

Lifting his muzzle from her crotch, Nick went to lie on top of his bunny, but Judy had other plans in mind. Shoving him on his back, she got on top of her boyfriend. Nick watched as his cock slowly disappeared inside of her pussy, stretching her hole wide.

With his paws on her hips, he felt the mattress bounce up and down as she rode him like a bucking bronco at a rodeo.

He grinned, highly amused at how crazy she could get in bed, though hardly surprised as he knew quite well how energetic she was about everything else in life. Nick was fortunate that her energy not only made its way into their bedroom, but went a step further, reaching almost maniacal levels.

"Ride 'em, cowgirl!" shouted Nick, spurring her on.

Judy, encouraged by Nick's approval of her efforts, went even faster. She was small, but quick and had learned quickly how to please her mate. Nick watched her breasts and ears flopped up and down with every bounce, driving him closer and closer to his climax.

Just as Judy had done earlier, the fox dug his claws into the sheets and mattress, leaving small puncture holes he was holding on so tightly. Judy kept riding him, her eyes closed, a wide smile on her face, she almost hyperventilated as she felt her orgasm enveloped her, making her cry out.

Nick closed his eyes, his teeth gnashing as he soon joined her in release, spewing his seed inside of her. Gradually, Judy's bouncing decelerated, until she finally came to a halt. Panting, but satisfied, she threw herself down onto Nick's chest, listening to his accelerated heart beat.

"An A plus job, honey bunny," said Nick, stroking her long ears.

"You wanna go another round in a little while?" asked Judy.

"Remember what I told you about needing rest?" warned Nick.

"Yes, but remember what I said about letting me have my way?" countered Judy

Nick shrugged, feeling himself getting hard again already. "All hail the Queen!" he said. Perhaps letting her have her way was better after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another sunrise could be seen on the eastern horizon of Zootopia. The city was already bustling with activity, though it was a city that never really slept. Inside the apartment of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, the alarm clock atop the nightstand on Judy's side of the bed was emitting its loud, grating sound, letting everyone in the room no that it was time to get up and start a new day.

Judy, with her sensitive hearing that all rabbits possess, was awakened almost instantly by the nettlesome noise the clock was making. She reached over, slamming her paw down on the device, effectively silencing it. Yawning, she turned over, but found much to her surprise that Nick was not beside her.

"That's odd," said the rabbit, getting out of bed and throwing her bathrobe over her naked frame. "Nick never gets up before me!"

It was then that Judy caught the aroma of something cooking in the kitchen. Tying the bathrobe shut, she opened the door and saw much to her surprise that her boyfriend was busy cooking in the kitchen. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Morning, honey bunny!" said Nick, flipping over the uncooked side of a pancake.

"For me?" asked Judy as she sauntered over to Nick.

"None of my other girlfriends wanted to come over this early, so yeah, I guess so," joked the fox.

Judy gave Nick a swat on the rump for that remark, but Nick merely gave her a toothy grin. Judy sat down at the table, still awestruck that Nick-who made every excuse in the world to sleep in-had not only gotten up before her, but actually went to the trouble of cooking her breakfast.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I didn't get up in time," said Nick as he brought over a large stack of buttermilk pancakes to his love.

"Oh, Nick, that's okay! I'm happy you went to this trouble for me," said Judy as she poured maple syrup over the pancakes Nick had prepared for her. Going over to the refrigerator, Nick brought forth a carton of orange juice and poured her a glass.

"Thank you, Nick.," said Judy between bites of pancakes.

"You ready for the big day?" asked Nick.

"Very much so," said Judy before taking a drink of her orange juice. "The doctor gave me the all clear to go back into the field, besides I'm ready for it."

"Good," said Nick, who now had a mug of coffee in his paw. "I know that you could do it, honey bunny."

"I couldn't have done it without you, my handsome fox," said Judy, who leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Handsome fox?" said Nick, acting surprised. "So, I've been promoted from dumb fox to handsome fox?"

"Not really," said Judy.

"Oh?" said Nick, feigning indignity.

"Handsome deals with appearance, but dumb refers to one's intellect," she said with a matter-of-factual inflection. "You're now my handsome, dumb fox."

Nick shrugged, leaned over and nuzzled her. "As long as I'm yours, that's all that matters to me."

Judy and Nick finished their breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen, and once Judy had changed into her police uniform, they were out the door, ready to face the line that divided the law-abiding from the law-breaking.

At the precinct, Judy had to go over and comfort the overweight cheetah, Benjamin Clawhauser, whom Judy had developed a close relationship with during her time on modified assignment. Clawhauser had come to love and respect Judy, who he believed was pound-for-pound the finest cop in the entire 1st precinct.

"Honey, I'm gonna miss being with you during the shift!" said Clawhauser, who was barely able to keep from blubbering all over the rabbit.

"It's alright, Ben. I'll be on the radio if anything goes down. I know you'll be right there, making sure everyone is where they're suppose to be."

Nick, who had been standing by Judy's side, could see that Clawhauser still looked like he could burst into tears any second, and he knew just what to do to cheer him up.

"Hey, Benny-boy," said the fox as he opened a large white box. "Look what I brought for you today!"

Clawhauser's expression instantly changed from sorrow to joy as he saw the contents of the box.

"Oh, donuts, my favorite!" he said. "Let's see, we've got bear claws, raspberry filled, maple frosted, chocolate covered . . ."

Judy just stared in amazement at the cheetah's sudden change of moods, but Nick put his paw on her shoulder, guiding her to the briefing room.

"Come on," said the fox. "Why don't we leave them alone? Clawhauser looks like he needs some private time with the love of his life."

Judy shook her head. "And you said that bunnies are so emotional. I don't know how he ever passed his psychiatric evaluation!"

"He must have dirt on Chief Bogo, like maybe a picture of him wearing a two piece bikini," said Nick.

Judy laughed as they went into the briefing room.

The morning briefing went like almost any one. Bogo gave out the assignments, but also had some good news for the squad. As of that morning, the crime reports indicated that the 1st precinct had the best arrest record of any of the precincts in all of Zootopia.

Bogo, completely out of character for the gruff, hard-boiled Cape Buffalo, gave a very lengthy speech about how proud he was of all his officers and that he wished that every cop in Zootopia was as dedicated, professional and hard working as they were.

"Before we hit the streets, there's one last order of business I wish to take care of. Officer Hopps!"

Judy sprang to her feet. "Yes, sir!"

"Front and center!"

Judy quickly went up to the podium where Chief Bogo was standing and saluted him.

"At ease, Hopps. Now, as all of you should know, this is Officer Hopps first day back in the field. She's been on modified assignment per the request of Psychiatric Service and of her own volition. I want all of you to know that I'm especially proud of her, admitting that she needed help after the Gulozani shooting.

Furthermore-and I've never talked about this with the squad-I was in the same situation years ago when I walked the beat. I had to stop an armed robber from killing someone, so I shot and killed him instead.

I voluntarily went for counseling before going back out on the streets. So, I'd better not hear that any of you are giving her any grief about what she had to go through, or you'll answer to me! Now, I think this fine officer needs a good standing ovation for a job well done, don't you!"

All at once, the officers of 1st precinct got to their feet, yelling, clapping, cheering and howling. There was not a beast among them that didn't have the utmost respect and and admiration for Judy, and they were glad to show their appreciation.

"Alright, let's get out there and make the streets of Zootopia safe for decent citizens!" shouted the chief.

With that, the meeting ended. Nick walked over to Judy, who nodded to him that she was ready to hit the streets.

After Chief Bogo found about Nick and Judy's relationship, he had ordered them to be reassigned to new partners. Nick wasn't sure what to make of his new partner at first. Officer Wolfard, a timber wolf, was a very different officer than Judy.

The wolf had several years of experience on the job, and he and Nick got off to a rough start. Nick had always thought wolves to be strange creatures, wondering why they howled so much, while Wolfard seemed to hold every negative stereotype about foxes as Nick thought possible.

This was definitely not the ideal way to start a partnership, especially a partnership where those involved were expected to risk their lives for each other.

With Judy's encouragement, Nick was determined to make things work with him and Wolfard. He kept at it, and before long, Wolfard developed a grudging respect for the fox, which then turned into respect, and finally friendship. Wolfard admired the former con artist's quick wit and attention to detail.

He had also brought into the partnership a list of criminal informants that most cops could spend several lifetimes trying to amass. Nick found likeable traits in the wolf as well. With his years of street-wise, Wolfard was a master at sniffing out potential trouble spots, and because of his size and expression, he never let any suspect intimidate him, with the opposite often being the case.

Nick recalled an occasion where Wolfard had grilled a suspect so long and hard, that the suspect actual wet his pants. Wolfard later confessed to Nick that his nickname around the precinct had been "Wee-wee pants Wolfard" because of the number of suspects he had made piss themselves over the years.

Today was a very slow, quiet day for the pair, with Wolfard taking the wheel. He was, after all, the senior officer. They glided through traffic, keeping their eyes and ears out for anything suspicious.

"Hey, Nick," said the wolf. "You really think Judy's up for the streets today?

"Of course," said Nick, looking out the passenger window. "I think she could have been out there a couple weeks ago."

"No reason to rush things,' observed Wolfard as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Exactly what I told her," said Nick.

The partners continued sitting at the traffic light, which appeared as though it would remain perpetually red. A long silence fell upon them, with Nick finally breaking it.

"Hey, Wolfard."

"Yeah?"

"You married?"

Wolfard grinned. "Seventeen years next month," said the wolf. "Married to the greatest she-wolf in all of Zootopia."

"Any kids?" asked the curious fox.

"Five of 'em. All boys too!"

Still sitting at the traffic light, Wolfard pulled out his wallet, showing Nick several pictures of his family. Nick couldn't help but smile at how happy the family of wolves looked. He gave the pictures back to Wolfard and rested his arm against his window, sighing heavily.

"Where's all this comin' from?" asked Wolfard. He looked over at Nick, who seemed to be in la-la land at the moment.

"Hey, Wilde. Wake up!"

Nick looked over at his partner. "What?"

"I asked you . . . oh finally," said Wolfard, seeing that the traffic light had finally changed to green. "Sorry, where's all this coming from?"

"Where's all what coming from?" asked the fox.

"All these questions about marriage, kids, I don't think it's just about me, is it?"

"You should have been a detective," mused Nick.

"I'm taking the test next month," said Wolfard, growing impatient with the fox. "Something going on with you and Judy?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, it's just . . . I don't know."

"Come on," encouraged the wolf. "Tell me what's up."

"She still hasn't told her parents about . . . us."

"Oh," said Wolfard, briefly looking over at Nick. "That's rough."

"We're both crazy for each other, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I can't help feel like she's embarrassed by me."

"That's crap, Wilde. Judy's proud of you. I heard Clawhauser say so just the other day."

"Really?" said Nick.

"Yep, she loves you more than anything, Nick. Look, you gotta remember, you're a predator, and she's prey, not to mention you're different species."

"That doesn't bother me at all," said Nick.

"Nor should it," said the wolf. "You just gotta do something that really knock her off her feet, something where she'll want to tell everybody about the two of you."

"Yeah," said Nick, "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," joked the wolf. "I'm always right!"

Nick chuckled. "I think we've been spending too much time together, you're starting to sound like me."

"Hey," said Wolfard. "Those are fightin words!"

The partners both laughed, with Nick glad that Wolfard had offered him advice, and Wolfard glad that Nick felt comfortable enough that he could confide in him.

"Hey, Nick," said the wolf, grabbing his stomach. "How about you call in for seven? I'm dying of hunger."

"One Aardvark 12 to base, over"

"This is base, over."

"Requesting permission to take seven, over."

"Permission granted, One Aardvark Twelve. Over and Out."

"One Aardvark Twelve, over and out."

Wolfard pulled the squad car over to one of his favorite restaurants, hoping Nick would enjoy it.

"They got the best sushi in town at this place, Nick. You'll love it."

As Nick and Wolfard got out of the squad car, something right next to the sushi restaurant caught Nick's attention. He took it as a sign, a sign that it was time to do something to really know Judy off her feet."

"Hey, Wolfie, I'm going in this place first."

Wolfard looked over where Nick was pointing. "Oh!" said the wolf, smiling. "A jewelry store, uh? Gonna get her something special."

Nick looked back at Wolfard. "Something extremely special, Wolfard."

Wolfard cocked his head to the side, a common trait amongst canines when they're confused. However, it wasn't long before the timber wolf understood how serious Nick was.

"Nick, are you gonna . . ."

"Yes," said Nick confidently. "I think it's time."

Wolfard smiled, crossing his arms as he watched the fox walk into the jewelry store. "At a boy, Nick."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Nick and Judy went about their normal routine. Both of them had arrived home at the same time, and Nick offered to help Judy with the cooking that night.

"How was your day, honey bunny?" asked the fox as he chopped up a tomato.

"Great," said Judy. "It was calm. I didn't even make a single arrest today."

"That so? Neither did Wolfard and I."

"You boys getting along now?" asked Judy.

"We're great," said Nick, popping some pieces of the tomato in his mouth. "He's a great partner."

"Great as me?" joked Judy.

Nick kissed his love on the cheek. "You're a different kind of partner, honey bunny. I doubt Wolfard would want to get in bed with me."

Judy laughed. "You never know until you ask."

Nick returned the rabbit's laugh. "I've just been waiting for the right time."

"Speaking of right time," said Judy. "Why don't we leave this food here for now. I have something I want to give you first."

"Really? What is it?"

Judy wrapped her arms around the fox, licking her lips. A clear sign she wanted to pleasure her fox.

"Ohhhhh," said Nick. "I guess I've been a very good boy, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have," said Judy. "I think I owe you that much for breakfast this morning."

"Alright," said Nick. "How about I go to the bedroom first. I want to get ready."

"Okay," said Judy, watching Nick run off to the bedroom and shutting the door.

After several minutes had passed, Judy slowly walked to the bedroom, calling out her lover. "Oh, Nick. Get ready for your surprise!"

Judy slowly took her clothes off one by one. By the time she reached the bedroom door, she was completely naked, A devilish smile showing on her face.

"You ready for your surprise?" she asked before opening the door.

Entering the room, she saw Nick lying naked on the bed, his hands covering his crotch. Judy slithered onto the bed, moving closer to his crotch.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" asked Judy, her voice dripping with lust.

"Because I wanted to surprise you with this!"

Nick removed his paws. Judy looked in stunned disbelief as there was some strange object hanging from the tip of Nick's erect member. It took her awhile, but when she covered her face with her paws, Nick grinned.

"Is that . . . is that what I think it is?"

"Sure is," said Nick. "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy slowly reached out her paw, grabbing the ring from Nick's cock. She studied it, seeing the 24K ring, studded with a small, but glistening diamond. She jumped up at Nick, throwing her arms around her fox and hugging him tightly.

"Nick, yes, yes, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Nick wrapped his arms around his new fiance, who had just made him the happiest fox in all of Zootopia. The two locked lips in a long kiss.

"Judy, I love you so much, and I promise I'll make you the happiest rabbit in all of the world."

"I know," said Judy, cuddling up against him. It was then that she started laughing almost uncontrollably. "You . . . you must have the most unconventional way of proposing to a girl that I've ever heard of!"

Nick smiled, happy she was so humored by his antics. "Well, you were the one who said that I think with my penis."

"Speaking of that," said Judy, "You've really earned this today!"

Nick watched as his fiance slithered back down to his crotch. Nick watched as she took his erect shaft into her paw, gently stroking it, making him woe with her delicate touch. She rubbed at the fleshy shaft in her paws, caressing it, soothing it, ready to pleasure it.

Closing her eyes, she licked at the head of Nick's cock, swirling her tongue around and making Nick moaned from the touch. Like a dance, she moved her tongue up and down , making Nick moan even louder than before. She took her time, wanting to give her fox the maximum pleasure she could.

Almost ten minutes went by, and still Judy had limited herself to licking on the shaft. Nick put his arms behind his head, completely relaxed and at ease. It was then that Judy went to the next step. Opening her mouth, she slowly, carefully slip down on his length, causing Nick to close his eyes from the stimulation. He knew he was in for a wild time.

With the proper suction, Judy slid her mouth up and down on the fox's shaft. Though Nick was bigger than her, Judy seemed to have an uncanny ability to take in more than the fox ever thought possible.

She started slow, but over time, worked herself into an almost frenzied pace. Nick sank his claws into the mattress, which by now had suffered innumerable punctures in it from the couple's frequent sessions of love making.

Nick felt himself start to sweat, feeling the sheer intensity from what Judy was doing to him, and just when he thought she couldn't work any harder, she did.

Nick thought he might actually pass out, which often happened when he was playing in bed with Judy. He looked down at his crotch, seeing the rabbit suck harder and faster than she ever had before. He held back as long as he could, but the feeling was simply overwhelming.

"Judy . . . I'm . . . gonna . . . CUM!"

Exhaling until his lungs were almost empty, the fox shot his load into the rabbit's mouth. He had always been amazed that for someone who was almost too modest to say "penis" in front of him, Judy showed no hesitation in swallowing.

Nick's head rolled to the side, as his tongue hung out, panting for air. Judy wiped the traces of his cum from her lips. "Satisfied?"

"Very," said Nick. "Your best one yet, honey bunny!"

"Good," she said, "now, after we're done with dinner, I'm going to call my Mom and Dad and tell them the good news."

Nick lifted his head up momentarily. "Does this mean I'm finally going to meet your parents?"

"Yes it does," said Judy, getting off the bed. "I'm going back into the kitchen. You coming?"

"In a minute," said Nick. "I need to recover first."

Judy walked out of the bedroom and out to the living room where she had discarded her clothes. Once dressed, she went into the kitchen and resumed her food preparation.

Nick, still panting, still sweating and gasping for air, looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks, Wolfard. I'll never doubt you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another day had dawned in the sprawling metropolis of Zootopia. The usual sights of cars going from here to there was met with the sounds of horns honking, creatures walking from here to there. The city that never slept was welcoming another day of life, but in the apartment of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, all was silent.

Nick, who never seemed to awaken from the usual sounds of an alarm, had opted to switch the alarm to the radio setting; claiming that the sound of music was far more likely to wake him up. Judy, knowing that it could be a chore to wake her fiance up, didn't object. Anything that could help with waking Nick up was a blessing in her eyes, especially after she agreed never to stab him in the butt. The two lovers were deep in sleep when their alarm clock went off . .

 _."He had white horses,  
and ladies by the score.  
All dressed in satin,  
and waiting by the door."_

Judy rolled over, turning the alarm off, but quickly found that Nick was on top of her. She smiled as her loving fox gazed into her eyes.

"Oooooooooooooooh, what a lucky man he was!" sung Nick before planting a kiss on his lady's lips. Judy couldn't help being amused by Nick.

"You'd better not have ladies waiting by the door or I'll kick your tail!"Nick kissed her again.

"Don't worry, honey bunny, you're all the lady I need!"

Judy giggled as Nick nuzzled her. "I suppose you want to have some fun this morning, right?"

"Ah, you know me better than I know myself!"

Judy, naked just as Nick was, didn't object in the least when Nick moved his already hard member inside of her. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes as her loving fox went to work. Judy knew that Nick absolutely loved getting some action in the morning and decided that she would let him have a go at it. The horny fox didn't have long to wait until he had climaxed, filling her with his seed.

"Ah," said Nick. "That was nice."

"Sure," said Judy before lowering her voice. "One pump chump."

"I heard that!" said an indignant Nick.

"Don't worry," said Judy, planting a kiss on her fox's cheek. "You have to get going anyway."

Grumbling, Nick got out of bed and went into the large walk in the closet. A minute later, he reappeared, dressed in his blue police uniform. Seeing her lover dressed, Judy got out of bed and dressed herself as well. Running out to the kitchen, the female rabbit poured beans in the coffee maker before adding cold water. With the sound of the coffee maker grinding the beans and then brewing, Judy smiled at her fiance.

"You ready to meet my parents today, handsome fox?"

"You bet," said Nick, putting some bread in the toaster. "Are you sure they're going to like me?"

"Of course!" said Judy, trying to reassure the love of her life. "I've told them how loving, caring, and wonderful you are to me."

"Ah," said Nick, hearing the now toasted bread pop up. The fox pulled out the two pieces of toast, throwing them on a plate before spreading butter and jelly over them. "So, they're okay with your choice of a husband?"

"Nick," said Judy, walking over to the fox and hugging him. "Don't be so nervous. Mom and Dad are going to love you!"

Nick sighed. "I hope so. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get the day off to meet them when they arrive."

Nick and Judy had both applied for vacation days, unfortunately for the couple, they learned the downside to working in the same precinct. Benjamin Clawhauser, receptionist, dispatcher and record keeper informed them that there were already too many officers who had requested the same day they had. Nick offered to work that day, saying that Judy should definitely have the day off to be present at her parents arrival in Zootopia.

"It's okay, Nick. I'm going to take Mom and Dad on a tour of the city. You know, it's their first time coming to Zootopia."

"Really?" said Nick before taking a bite of his toast. "I guess they don't get out much, do they?"

"How can they?" said Judy as she poured a cup of coffee to go for Nick. "I have 275 brothers and sisters . . . kind of hard to get away."

"True," said Nick. "I certainly hope we're not going to have that many kids!"

Judy snorted. "As much as you like sex, I'm surprised we don't have that many already!"

Nick took the last bite of his toast. "Oh, haha!" he said sarcastically. "I don't see you objecting when I'm in the mood! Anyway, I've got to get going."

Nick rose to his feet, brushing the bread crumbs from his uniform. Judy walked him to the door, giving him a good-bye kiss.

"Bye, handsome fox."

"Bye, honey bunny."

Judy smiled as she opened the door for Nick, watching him walk down the hall to the elevator before she closed the door. Rolling her eyes, she placed her back on the door.

"Oh," she said, angry at herself. "I still haven't told them that I'm marrying a fox!"

Zootopia's Grand Central Station was a beehive of activity. Animals of all species were coming and going to and from a myriad of destinations. Judy Hopps looked at her cell phone, seeing the text her parents had sent her.

"Eleven o'clock at platform D16," she muttered to herself over and over again. "Wonderful," she said, grumbling to herself as she found the spot where here parents' train would soon be arriving. "That gives me ten whole minutes to think up of an explanation that won't give them a heart attack."

Judy sat down on a bench near the platform. With her cell phone still in her paws, she browsed through the various pictures she'd taken. She smiled as she watched one photo after another depicted her and Nick hugging, kissing, or out on the town having a good time. Once she'd gone back far enough in her photo library, she found pictures of her numerous brothers and sisters as well as her parents.

She sighed as she stared at the photo of her parents standing together, smiling at her as she left to go to Zootopia for the first time. Judy couldn't help but wonder if Stu and Bonnie would be smiling when she told him that she was engaged, not only to a predator, but to a fox of all things. She recalled vividly the time her father gave her all the items to keep from being attacked by a fox; the taser, fox repellant . . . it all seemed too much, but then she met Nick.

Nick, who had at first conned her out of money by pretending to not have his wallet to buy a gigantic pop sickle for Finnick, who turned out not to be his son, but an adult fennec fox. Her mind flashed through all the adventures she and Nick had trying to solve the mystery of why animals were going savage.

Her relationship with Nick had been one of distrust and suspicion at first, but quickly turned into a trusting friendship, and finally, lovers. She shook her head, wondering how in the world she ever fell in love with a fox. She would have never in a million years believed that such a day would come, but it did. Perhaps, she thought, you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Elven o'clock from Bunny Burrow to Zootopia now arriving!" yelled a voice from a loud, very distorted speaker. The sudden noise made Judy yelp as she jumped to her feet. She could feel her heart pounding away at such a rate she thought that it just might pop out of her chest.

The sound of the long, silvery gray train grounding to a halt was making things even worse for a creature who was well known for having sensitive hearing. With her eyes closed, teeth gritting, and paws firmly against her ears, she waited for the train to finally come to a complete stop.

After what felt like hours, Judy opened her eyes and uncovered her ears just in time to see the doors of the numerous train cars opening. Animals of all sizes begun to pour out of them, leaving Judy to wade through a crowd as she searched for her parents. Careful not to get trampled by much larger animals, Judy darted about, then caught sight of a very familiar green hat.

"Dad!" shouted Judy as she flailed her arms. "Over here!"

Stu heard his daughter's voice, making his eyes grow bright. Stu, with Bonnie right behind him, ran over and hugged his daughter.

"Judy," said Stu. "It's so good to see you again, honey!"

"This certainly is a busy place!" observed Bonnie, who was of course wearing her usual sleeveless pink dress, just as Stu was dressed in his farming attire; bib overalls, plaid shirt and baseball cap. There was no mistaking them for anything but rural animals.

"Mom, Dad, you're going to really stick out in Zootopia wearing that stuff," warned Judy.

"Oh," said Stu, giving his daughter a fake punch to the shoulder. "Is my city-slicker daughter embarrassed of her parents now?"

"Of course not, Dad!" said Judy. "I just thought you might want to blend in with the crowd when you're here."

"Actually," said Stu, pulling on the straps of his bib overalls. "I was thinking of doing some clothes shopping while I'm here. No doubt your mother will want to as well."

"I could use a new dress," said Bonnie.

"Say," said Stu. "Any chance we could see all the districts of Zootopia while we're here? What about meeting the mayor? Oh, and I'd like to meet that Chief of Police. What's his name? Pogo?

"It's Bogo, dear," corrected Bonnie.

"Yeah! Chief Bogo! He seems like an interesting fella! Could we go see where you work too? Oh yeah, I want to see . . ."

"Stu!" snapped Bonnie. "We're here to see our daughter and her fiance! By the way, I thought Nick was going to be with you today when we arrived."

"He couldn't get today off, Mom. There were already too many officers off work. Crime doesn't stop when we go on vacation, you know."

"I'd say not," said Stu as he looked around the train station. "I don't think anything stops in this city, does it?"

"Not for very long," remarked Judy. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. My treat."

"Aren't we going to see your apartment?" asked Stu.

"Later," said Judy, feeling her blood pressure spike at the mention of the apartment. There were several pictures on the wall as well as on bookcases and tables that had her and Nick together. She could just see her parents passing out when they saw those photos of Nick kissing her and hugging her. She decided right then that she would take her parents wherever they wanted to go, attempting to keep them away from the apartment for as long as possible.

At lunch, Judy tried to steer the conversation in any direction that didn't involve the mention of Nick, living together, and foxes. Bonnie and Stu, who were delighted to spend time with their daughter in her new place of residence, couldn't help but notice her odd behavior.

"Judy," said Bonnie. "Is something a matter?"

"No," said Judy quickly, but unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"You keep playing with your phone and tapping your foot," said Stu before thanking their waitress for refilling his glass of water. "You're lookin' mighty distracted."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm fine, really."

"Is something wrong at work?" asked Bonnie.

"No," said Judy, shaking her head.

"Is it about the wedding?" asked Stu.

"No!" snapped Judy. Instantly the rabbit felt awful about the disrespectful tone of voice she had used with her father. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Everything's fine, trust me."

"Okay," said Stu as he patted his daughter's paw understandingly. "Your mother and I are just worried about you."

Judy giggled. "Dad, I'm an adult now. You don't have to treat me like I'm a little bunny anymore."

"We're always going to worry about you, honey," said Bonnie. "You'll understand one day when you and Nick have kids."

There it was. The mention of "Nick" triggered Judy's already fragile psyche into near panic, not just because of her fox fiance, but because of the word kids. She had wondered if she and Nick would even be able to have children, and if so, would they be able to have kids? Her mind was abuzz with a hundred different questions. She felt herself growing light headed.

"Judy, you don't look so good," said Stu. "You wanna go outside and get some fresh air?"

Judy put her paws on the table in an attempt to stabilize herself as she got up. With her legs feeling like rubber, Stu and Bonnie quickly reached over, holding her up.

"Here," said Stu. "You go outside with your mother while I pay. I know, I know, you said it was your treat, but I insist."

Judy didn't utter a single word of protest at her father's insisting on paying. Instead, she was escorted out of the restaurant by Bonnie, whose gentle voice reassured her that everything was going to be okay. Outside, Judy and Bonnie went over to a bench. The mother and daughter sat down, all the while Bonnie stroked Judy's ears.

"It's alright, honey. Your father and I were both nervous before we got married too. I remember he told me he passed out before he even got to the church on our wedding day!"

Judy emitted a nervous laugh. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, yes! Believe me, he wanted to marry me more than anything, but he understood what a life changing event it would be."

"I understand that too, Mom. It's just . . ." she paused, wanting to tell her mother now more than ever about who Nick really was.

"Yes?" said Bonnie, awaiting and answer.

"Nothing," said Judy, ashamed at her own cowardice. "I'm sure it's the same thing as what Daddy went through."

"I'm sure it is, sweetie," said Bonnie. She gently held her daughter's paws. "You know we love you, and we're very proud of you."

Judy managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Mom."

Bonnie hugged her daughter, still stroking her ears. Stu then walked out from the restaurant looking concerned.

"You okay, honey?" asked Stu.

"I'm better now," said Judy, feeling the strength return to her legs. "Are we good to go?"

"Yep! All paid up and ready to go!"

"Good," said Judy as she rose to her feet, though her head was still not completely right. "Where do you want to go next? Rain Forest District? Little Rodentia? Tundraland?"

"Actually," said Stu as he put his arm around his wife. "Your mother and I would really like to see your precinct. We've been telling everyone back home about all the crimes you've been solving. Why, you're the talk of the town!"

Judy now felt the beginnings of what was sure to be a migraine. Sighing, she nodded in agreement, though inside she was screaming "no".

"Okay, let's go the 1st Precinct," she said, hoping that there was some sort of incident to keep them from getting there. Even being involved in a major traffic accident would have been seen as salvation for the nerve shaken Judy Hopps.


	7. Chapter 7

The 1st Precinct was a beehive of activity just like any other day. Judy took a deep breath before setting foot inside. Stu and Bonnie were genuinely impressed at the sheer size of the building. Bunny Burrow's entire police force consisted of only a handful of cops in a small building; nothing like even a single precinct of Zootopia.

Judy hoped more than anything that she wouldn't see Nick at the precinct house. With any luck, he and Officer Wolfard were on patrol.

"Would you look at this place!" said Stu. "Whew! I bet you must see a hundred criminals come through here everyday, don't you?"

"Something like that," said Judy as she felt her headache worsen. She saw the always friendly, always helpful Benjamin Clawhauser at his desk. Turning around, she tried to steer her parents away from him.

"Judy!" yelled the chubby cheetah. "Why, are those your parents with you?"

Judy felt her forehead burn with anger at Clawhauser having foiled her plan to get her parents in and out of the precinct as quick as possible. She turned around, managing to give a fake smile to her fellow officer.

"Hi, Ben," said Judy.

"Well, come on over, please!" said the cheetah, cheerful and as inviting as ever.

Judy brought her parents over to Clawhauser's receptionist desk. The cheetah reached down, shaking Stu and Bonnie's paws.

"Benjamin Clawhauser," he said. "Very nice to meet you! I see where Judy gets her cuteness from. Oh, oh, I'm sorry! I was warned, you're not suppose to call rabbits cute!"

"Stu and Bonnie Hopps," said Stu, finding the cheetah to be a likable guy. "So, you work with our Judy, eh?"

"Sure do!" exclaimed Clawhauser. "Judy and I had quite the fun when she was assigned to me. Why, I didn't think anybody could work faster than me, but I was wrong!"

Judy felt herself growing increasingly frustrated by the cheetah as he continued going on and on about her. She tried interrupting, but found that impossible with the verbose Clawhauser.

"Say," said Stu. "I don't suppose Chief Pogo is in, is he?"

"Bogo, dear," corrected Bonnie.

"Dad," said Judy, finding it increasingly difficult to hide her irritation. "The Chief has more important things to do than . . ."

Clawhauser interrupted her. "He sure is! Why don't I buzz him for you!"

"Oh, Ben, you don't have to . . ."

The cheetah paid her no mind. "Chief, Judy Hopps parents would like to know if they could meet you."

Judy closed her eyes, praying that he would refuse. He certainly had matters of business to take care of.

"Certainly," said the deep, gruff voice of the Cape Buffalo over the intercom. "Send them in."

Judy felt as though she was being imprisoned in here own precinct. Her heart beat rapidly, her head ached, and now she actually sweating. Sighing yet again, she escorted her parents over to the chief's office. If anyone were to ask here how she had felt, Judy would have said that she felt like a prisoner being walked to their execution.

"Chief," said Judy, poking her head inside the buffalo's office. "It's Jops."

"Ah," said the chief. "Come in."

Sheepishly, Judy walked into his office, with Stu and Bonnie following right behind her.

"Chief, these are my parents, Stu and Bonnie Hops. They're visiting Zootopia for a week. Mom, Dad, this is Chief Bogo, my boss and Chief of the Zootopia Police Department."

The massive Cape Buffalo bent down, shaking the much smaller rabbits' paws. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps."

Judy tried softly tugging at her parents shirts to get them out of the office, but Stu wanted to stay and chat.

"Judy's told us so much about you, Chief."

Chief Bogo looked over at Judy, giving her a suspicious look. "I trust it's all been glowing?"

"Of course," said Stu. "Although, she said that her first impression of you wasn't that great; kind of thought you were a bully to her."

Chief Bogo's eyes narrowed menacingly at Judy, who now hoped the Grim Reaper might show up and put her out of her misery. "Oh, did she?"

"Yes, but I told her the best thing to do is stand up to a bully. They'll eventually get your respect."

"Hmmm," grumbled the chief as he folded his arms.

"Say, how about Judy's fiance? I heard he's quite the police officer too!" said Stu.

Judy was at her breaking point. She felt her knees wobble as the risk of the word "fox" being uttered was almost inevitable.

"Yes. Officer Wilde's proven to be quite the asset to our department," said the chief in a marginally more pleasant tone. "I had my doubts about him when he first joined, but so far he's behaved himself."

"Well, that's certainly nice to know," said the sweet, gentle Bonnie. "Judy, honey, you're looking ill again."

"I . . . um . . . I," babbled the paranoid rabbit.

"Okay," said Stu. "Chief Pogo . . ."

"Bogo, Stu," corrected Bonnie once again.

"Chief Bogo, it's been a pleasure, but I think we need to get Judy back home. Hope she's able to come to work tomorrow."

"Good-bye," said the chief. As Judy was lead out of the office by her parents, she turned around, seeing a scowling Chief Bogo glaring at her. Now, thanks to her father's tactless words, she would have to get back on the Chief's good side . . . not an easy task for sure.

Stu informed Judy that he would be driving her car back to the apartment. Judy tried arguing, but her mother seconded the motion, saying she was in no condition to be driving anywhere. Judy tried to stall the inevitable for as long as possible by having her father go to the pharmacy for medicine.

While there, Judy made every effort to take as long as possible. Her strange behavior didn't go unnoticed, as one of the pharmacy employees apprached her and asked if she needed any help. Judy took offense, knowing that the manner in which the employee had spoken to her indicated that he suspected she might be casing the store, attempting to rob it. Judy purchased something for her headache and upset stomach, but not before giving the employee an incredibly nasty look.

With her medicine now purchased, Stu demanded that she go back home and get some rest. So, here it was. Zero Hour. There would be no more opportunities to hide from the truth. Already she could hear her parents' outrage. They'd probably say that what she was doing would make them the laughing stock Bunny Burrow. It was then that Judy resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't hide from reality anymore.

At the apartment, Judy and her parents walked inside the building and went over to the elevator to reach Judy's floor. It was then that Judy decided to start preparing her mother and father for the shocking truth.

"Mom, Dad," said Judy as she watched the elevator button lights move up. "You two are proud of me, right?"

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion, then back at their daughter. "Of course, sweetie," said Stu. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that . . . I don't want you to be mad at me for who I'm chosing to marry."

"Oh," said Bonnie, stroking Judy's ears. "Why would we be mad at your choice of a husband?"

"It's just that . . ."

DING! The elevator reached it's destination. The heavy doors opened, and the three rabbits walked out, turning right towards her apartment. Judy counted the apartment numbers as though she was counting down to the time a bomb would explode. Finally, they were at her door. Rolling her eyes, she took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad, I think you should know that there's something . . . different about Nick," she said, her paw still on the doorknob.

"Different how?" asked Stu.

"Well," said Judy as she turned the doorknob, slowly opening it. "Nick just happens to be a . . ."

"Bonnie! Stu! Glad to finally meet you!"

Judy's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Nick, who wasn't suppose to be home, ran over to greet his future mother-in-law and father-in-law.

"Nick," said Stu, extending an inviting paw. "So nice to meet our future son-in-law!"

Stu and Nick gave each other a hardy handshake, while Bonnie hugged the fox, welcoming him to their already extremely large family. Judy stood completely motionless, trying to speak.

"Wait a minute . . . how did you . . . you mean . . . I don't"

"Uh," said Nick. "Are you having a stroke, honey bunny?"

Judy eventually gained control of her senses. "Mom, Dad, you mean to tell me that you knew this whole time that I was engaged to a fox?"

"Sure did," said Stu. "I guess this explains why you were actin' so weird all day, doesn't it?"

Judy shook her head. "But how did you find out?"

Bonnie explained. "After you told us you engaged to a guy named Nick Wilde, we went through your Facebook friends list and found him. You hadn't updated your relationship status, so we figured there was something strange going on. When we found Nick on there, his status said, 'in a relationship with Judy Hopps'. That kind of gave it away."

Nick grinned. "I was going to change my status to 'living in sin', but I guess Facebook doesn't have that option yet."

Stu and Bonnie both laughed at Nick's joke, but Judy didn't see the humor in it. She turned around, scowling at Nick.

"So, this whole time you've been talking to my parents," she said, folding her arms.

"Wow, you really cracked the case, huh, Columbo?" joked Nick as he gently pinched her cheek. "You'll make detective yet."

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Judy, demanding to know an answer.

Nick shrugged. "You never asked."

Judy felt her temper flare up, "You . . . you dickhead!" she cursed, then elbowed Nick in the stomach, causing the fox to gasp for air.

"Judy Hopps!" snapped Bonnie. "You watch your language!"

"And don't hit your future husband either," warned Stu. "He could have you arrested for assaulting a police officer!"

Nick rubbed his injured stomach as Judy continued voicing her outrage. "He should have told me that he was talking to you! For weeks I've been worying myself sick thinking about how I was going to tell you, and he could have made thing so much easier for me!"

Bonnie took hold of her angry daughter. "Calm down, honey. Nick did a good thing. Perhaps he should have told you he was conversing with us, but he wanted to make sure that we approved of him."

"Wait . . ." said Judy. "You mean Nick wanted your blessing?"

"Yes he did," said Stu. "Nick's a great guy, and I'll be proud to have him in the family."

"I can't believe you're not upset," admitted Judy.

"Honey," said Stu as he, Judy and Bonnie sat down on the couch. "Think about it; your whole life you've always been different. From the time you said you wanted to go to Zootopia and be a police officer, we knew that you would always be a little unconventional. Sure, your mother and I were surprised to hear you were engaged to a fox, but we were never angry."

"Wow, I guess I had both of you figured wrong, didn't I?"

"You're parents are more accepting than you think," said Nick, standing in front of the three sitting rabbits. "They're not just a bunch of hicks from Bunny Burrow."

"Thank you, Nick," said Bonnie.

Judy's attitude changed to that of remorse. "I'm sorry I didn't give you more credit," said Judy to her parents.

"It's okay, honey," said Stu before the rabbits all embraced in a hug. Judy then stood to her feet and hugged her fox.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Nick," she said.

"It's okay, honey bunny. I should have told you that I was talking with your parents."

"Aw," said Bonnie. "They make a lovely couple, don't they, Stu?"

"Yep!" said Stu. "We need to make sure to get a good wedding photographer."  
Judy laughed. "I sure hope you behaved yourself when you introduced yourself to them," said Judy to Nick.

"Nick was a perfect gentle-fox," said Bonnie.

"Good," said Judy. "And to think, you wanted me to introduce you by saying you were boning me." Judy suddenly stopped, realizing what she had said.

"Oh my God! Why did I just say that?!" yelled the rabbit, putting her paws to her face as she ran off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. A completely flabbergasted Stu and Bonnie turned their attention to Nick. They were speechless.

"Well," said Nick, grinning. "That went better than I expected."


	8. Chapter 8

After yet another long week of enforcing the law, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were ready for the weekend. Though Nick was relieved that he once again had the opportunity to sleep in, Judy had made plans for the entire weekend; namely wedding planning. Nick grumbled his displeasure about having to be involved with all of it, wishing that they could just go to the courthouse and have a small ceremony and be done with it.

Judy, like so many other girls, dreamed of a big wedding; an outdoor wedding to be precise. As she went on and on describing everything she wanted, Nick kept seeing their bank balance growing leaner and leaner. Traditionally, the father of the bride was expected to pay for the wedding, but with Judy parents having two-hundred seventy five bunnies to take care of, that was out of the question. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Nick gave in, agreeing to Judy's wishes, albeit it grudgingly.

"Okay," said Nick, setting down at their desktop computer. "I suppose we should start by sending out invitations."

"Right," agreed Judy. "Let's make a list."

Nick opened the word processing program on the computer and pulled up a blank document to start out the list. Stretching his paws in preparing to type, the fox turned around, looking at Judy.

"Please tell me we don't have to mail out an invitation for everyone of your siblings, honey bunny."

Judy scoffed. "No, dumb fox. All of my siblings are either still living at home or in Bunny Burrow with the rest of my family."

"Just checking," mused Nick. "My tongue would get pretty dry licking two-hundred and seventy five stamps."

"Smart alec," snorted Judy. "You know very well that stamps already come with the adhesive on them these days."

"These days, everyone should be sending digital invitations, not sending paper through snail mail."

"Not everyone has a computer, Nick."

"What about a cell phone?" he said, "It's 2016. I think everyone has one of those."

"Not all of my family," stated Judy.

Nick spun himself around in the computer chair, facing Judy in complete disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Do they even have electricity in Bunny Burrow?"

Judy twisted Nick's right ear, "Yes, we have electricity, you smart ass!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Nick, pulling Judy's paw off of his ear before rubbing it. "If your mother was here she'd be chastising you for that filthy mouth of yours."

"Nick,' grumbled Judy. "Would you please get back to the list?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nick, spinning his chair around so that he was once again facing the computer. "Okay, so we obviously have your parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps. They'll take care of informing all your siblings. . . " Nick paused, making Judy wonder what the matter was.

"Was is it?" asked the rabbit.

Nick spun around to face Judy once more. "By the way, you'll want to have carrot cake at the wedding, right?"

"Nick!"

Grinning and amused that he had made his fiance grumpy, Nick spun the chair back to face the computer. "Okay, I'll take this seriously, honey bunny."

Nick and Judy made an exhaustive list of all her family members in Bunny Burrow that she wished to invite to the wedding. If Nick thought that their bank account would be lean before, after Judy had finally called off her entire family he thought that they might need to take out a loan to pay for the wedding; not a pleasant thought to the money conscious fox.

"Okay, I think that's it for my family. Now, onto your side."

"Alright," said Nick, feeling his paws ache. "Uh, would you mind taking over the typing, honey bunny? My paws are killing me."

"Sure," said Judy.

Nick relinquished his seat to Judy. As he stood up, he realized that his legs were almost asleep from sitting for such a long interval. Leaning down, he rubbed at them with his paws, trying to restore life back into them from the lack of circulation. As Nick was feeling the warmth of blood flowing back into his legs, Judy spoke aloud, naming out Nick's family members as she typed them.

"Let's see," said the rabbit. "We have Cindy Wilde, your Mom. There's your Uncle Bill and Aunt Sophie, your cousins Richard, Alan and Denise. . . ."

Judy went on and on, typing away, when something suddenly popped into her mind. In all the time she'd known Nick, she had never once heard him mention a word about his father. Judy knew that Nick had been raised by his mother, but had no idea as to the whereabouts of his father. The cop in Judy knew that there were only a few reasons for this. One: Nick had never known his father. Two: His father was dead. Three: Nick knew who his father was, but didn't wish to have a relationship with him.

"Nick," said Judy as she slowly turned around to face her fiance. "What about your father? Should we invite him?"

Immediately, Nick stopped rubbing his legs. Standing straight up, he slowly folded his arms, an irritated look hung over him. "No," he said flatly.

"What . . . what's the deal with your father anyway, sweeite?" said Judy, in a calm voice.

"The deal is, my father is a worthless, no good son of a bitch," said Nick, his face looking angrier by the second. Against her better judgment, Judy continued to press the issue.

"But is there any chance you might . . ."

"Judy," interrupted Nick. "I don't want to talk about my father, okay?"

"Okay, okay," said Judy, trying to calm down her husband to be. "Let's go back to the list."

"Good idea," said Nick in a none too pleasant tone.

Judy breathed a sigh of relief. She had obviously hit a nerve with Nick, who grew hostile when she even brought up the subject of his father. To say that Nick was sensitive about the subject would have been a tremendous understatement. As the couple continued with their invitation list, Judy decided that she was going to have to find out more about Nick's father, and she knew just the person to talk to.

Later that day, Judy told Nick that she was going out shopping for some groceries. This was only a ruse for her real purpose She couldn't get the thought of Nick's father out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to know why it was that Nick hated his father so much; what it was he did to make Nick so bitter.

"Apartment C12," said Judy to herself. Walking up to the door of a low rent apartment building. "Here we are."

She knocked on the door and waited. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps getting closer to the door before the stopped. There was a brief moment where the person behind the door must have been looking through the peep hole to see who was knocking. Then, the door opened.

"Judy," said the vixen standing in the doorway. "Come in!"

"Thanks, Cindy," said Judy as she walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, if the place is a little messy," said the vixen. "I've been working a lot at the restaurant lately, so my cleaning's kind of been neglected."

Judy looked around the tiny apartment of Cindy Wilde, Nick's mother. It was a small area, with a single, torn couch being the only furnishing that Judy could see in the living room. Taking off her jacket, Judy sat down next to Cindy.

"Could I get you something to drink?" offered the vixen.

"Oh, no thank you," said Judy. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

Cindy smiled, and Judy could see some of the same features in her as she did in Nick. "You're always welcome here, Judy. After all, you're going to be my daughter-in-law!"

"Thank you," said Judy. "Cindy, I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Sure," said the vixen as she crossed her legs. "What is it?"

"Could . . . could you tell me about Nick's father?"

Cindy was taken aback. "Nick's father?"

"Yes. Earlier today, Nick and I were making up the guest list for the wedding and I brought up the subject of his father and he got really upset. I'd never heard him mention anything about his father, and after how he reacted, I didn't want to press the issue any further."

Cindy got up from the couch and went over to the refrigerator, bringing out a beer. Twisting the top off, she took a long swig before setting it down on the floor. "Nick's father . . . what is there to say about him? He knocked me up and then abandoned us."

"Has Nick ever met him before?" asked Judy.

"No," said Cindy. "I didn't even tell him who his father really was until he was sixteen. He's never shown any interest in wanting to meet his Dad."

"Maybe I could change that," said Judy.

"Honey," said Cindy before taking another drink of her beer. "I highly doubt that, but you can try."

"I want to try. I don't want him going through the rest of his life hating his father," said Judy. "Do you know how I can get in touch with him?"

Cindy sighed. "I have his phone number, at least I think it's still his phone number. I haven't called him in years . . . so it might not even be in service anymore."

"Could . . . could you try?" asked Judy.

"Yeah," said Cindy. "I'll try and set something up for you, but don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks," said Judy, giving the vixen a big hug. "I hope I can have Nick reconcile with his father."

Judy gave Cindy a hug before heading out the door. As the door closed, Cindy shook her head. "Don't count on it, honey."

Another week went by and Nick and Judy were enjoying a quiet Saturday afternoon at home snuggled up on the couch and watching a movie. The week had been particularly long for the two as they had been forced to work double shifts three of the give workdays. It had been grueling work, with a triple murder in the 1st Precinct's jurisdiction.

Chief Bogo had ordered the extra shifts in response to the homicides, vowing to make that case priority number one. With several officers on the case, the perpetrator was eventually brought into custody by the precinct's new star officer, Nick Wilde. After that, Nick was even more appreciative of his weekends.

"Mmm," said Nick as Judy rubbed up against him. "Nothing like spending some quality time with my honey bunny."

"And I love spending quality time with my handsome fox," added Judy.

Nick ran his paws through Judy's long, silky smooth ears. Judy pulled away, propping her feet up on Nick's lap. The fox smirked over in Judy's direction. "Does my honey bunny need a foot massage?"

"She she does," said Judy. "Would you please?"

"My pleasure," said Nick. "After all, rabbit's feet are suppose to bring good luck!"

"Oh," said Judy, feeling the tension and pain melt away from her feet. "Nick . . . that feels wonderful."

Nick rubbed away at Judy's feet, making his fiance feel like a million dollars. Unfortunately for Nick, he suddenly felt his stomach grumbling.

"Uh-oh," said Nick, putting a paw on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Judy.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" said Nick, moving Judy's feet off his lap and making a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Great," said Judy. "My foot massage ends and now I won't be able to go in the bathroom for an hour!"

As Judy waited for Nick to finish his business, there was a knock at the door. Jumping to her feet, Judy ran over and checked to see who it was through the peephole. A tall, middle-aged looking fox in a very expensive double breasted tan suit was standing outside of the apartment.

"Oh my God," said Judy as she unchained the door and released the lock. Opening the door, she was greeted by the fox smiling at her pleasantly.

"Is this the home of Nick Wilde?" asked the fox.

"Yes it is!" said Judy, awestruck by who it was. "Your Norman Skulk, the industrialist!"

Norman Skulk, multi-millionaire and known to everyone in Zootopia was one of the richest animals in the city. He had grown up poor, but had amassed a fortune through lucrative business deals. Very much in the public eye, Skulk had been involved in philanthropy, charity and numerous events.

"I am," said Skulk. "You must be Judy."

"I'm Judy," said the rabbit, still blown away that Norman Skulk was standing in her apartment. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I . . ."

Norman was interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing in the background. Nick soon appeared, looking much better than before he'd run into the bathroom as though he was fleeing from a tornado.

"Oh," said Nick, wiping his forehead. "I feel much better after . . ."

Nick caught sight of Norman and instantly stopped in his tracks. Judy ran over, grabbing Nick's arm. "Nick, Nick, Norman Skulk is in our house! Can you believe it?"

Nick cocked his head to the side while Norman attempted to talk. "Hello, Nick . . . you look good."

Nick's look of confusion was slowly turning into the very same expression of anger Judy had seen when she brought up the subject of his father. Judy, confused at first, looked back and forth between Norman and Nick, and then it finally dawned on her why Norman Skulk was standing in her home.

"Wait a minute . . . you mean . . . you mean Norman Skulk . . . is your father?"

"Well, I . . ." began Norman.

"I wouldn't put it any higher than sperm donor, right, Dad?"

"Nick, I'm sorry about . . ."

"Day late and a dollar short, Dad," said Nick, his voice oozing with contempt. "Tell me, how many other secretaries did you knock up and then fire, huh? You remember what it was like, growing up poor, right? Well, guess what? That's exactly how Mom and I lived, in dirty, filthy apartments that should have been condemned. Oh, it was so much fun living on food stamps, getting made fun of because your clothes are too small but your Mom couldn't afford to go out and get new ones. You happy to hear that that's how your son grew up, Dad?"

"I'm sorry I put you through that Nick."

"Oh, you're sorry? I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you're the biggest hypocrite and liar in all of Zootopia! I wonder what everybody would think if they found out you have a bastard son who was forced to work as a con artist to try and make it in the world? You think that might blemish your public image? As far as I'm concerned, you're the bastard and con-artist!"

"Please, Nick, hear me out."

Nick stomped over to the door, flinging it open. "Get out," he snarled under his breath as he pointed out to the hall.

"I'm begging you, Nick . . ."

"GOD DAMNIT, I SAID GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!" screamed Nick at the top of his lungs.

With his head hanging low and tail between his legs, Norman Skulk, millionaire and philanthropist, walked out of his illegitimate son's home in disgrace. Nick wasted no time in slamming the door behind his father as he huffed and puffed in a terrible wrath.

"I can't believe the nerve of that asshole," growled the fox as he went out to the kitchen. "Showing up here like he can just ask for my forgiveness!"

Judy, realizing that plan had backfired terribly, tried her best to conduct some damage control. "Nick, are you alright?"

"No," said Nick, getting a plate out of the cupboard for some food. "The last person in the world I wanted to see was that piece of shit. How did he even know where I live?"

The fox opened the refrigerator, sticking his head in to look for something to eat. Judy knew that she had to confess her involvement in the ordeal.

"Nick . . . it's my fault."

"What do you mean," asked Nick, still angry.

"I . . . I went and saw your Mom. She called Norman and must have told him where we live. I didn't mean to upset you."

Nick stopped rummaging through the refrigerator. Slowly, he moved his head out from inside and closed the door. His plate still in his paws, he glared angrily at his fiance.

"You . . . you did this?" said Nick, barely able to contain his rage.

"Y-y-yes, Nick." said a sheepish Judy.

Nick took the plate and slammed it down onto the kitchen floor. The ceramic dish shattered into several pieces as it gouged the linoleum. Judy screamed in terror as she witnessed Nick's terrible wrath.

"Nick, you're scaring me!"

Nick pointed his paw at Judy, shaking it angrily. "Unbelievable, Judy. Un-fucking-believable. I told you to leave it alone, and what do you do? You bring that scummy sack of crap over into our house. Well, good job!"

"Nick, please forgive me!" begged Judy.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. Grabbing his jacket, he opened the door and headed out, with Judy following close behind him.

"Get away from me," said Nick. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

"Nick, let's talk about this!" begged Judy. It was at this time that several tenants in the building had opened their apartment doors, wondering what all the commotion was about. Nick saw an adult male beaver sticking his head out the door and staring at him.

"The hell are you looking at?" snarled Nick. "Mind your own fucking business!"

The beaver heeded the fox's advice, going back inside and shutting the door. Judy continued pleading with Nick as the elevator door opened and he got on.

"Nick, please, come back home! We can talk about this!"

Nick just glared at her in anger as the doors closed, taking him to the ground floor. Judy ran back into the apartment, tears running down her face as she sobbed. She had gone from making a wedding invitation list to wondering if there would even be a wedding now.


	9. Chapter 9

Judy spent the next few hours trying to call and text Nick. Sitting at home, she had no idea where Nick was, or if she would even see him again. It was all she could do to maintain her sanity. She tried calling several animals she knew, hoping that they had seen Nick, but she came up empty pawed.

The hours kept rolling by, with daylight eventually giving way to darkness. Judy continued her calling and texting, but the stress of worrying about Nick's whereabouts had taken its toll. With her eyelids feeling the weight of much needed sleep, she crawled into bed. She cried herself to sleep, wishing that her handsome fox was lying next to her.

At almost two in the morning, Judy's phone rang. Waking from her sleep, she saw the contact name "Jack Wolfard" and aswered it.

"Hello?" said Judy. "Jack, what is it?"

"Judy," said the wolf on the other end. "You need to come down to Brock's Bar on 52nd Street right away."

"Why?" asked Judy as she jumped out of bed.

"It's Nick," said Jack. "He's gotten himself into some trouble."

Judy's blood ran cold. As angry as Nick had been when he left, there was no telling what he might have done.

Judy arrived at Brock's Bar half an hour later. Parking her car, she pulled her jacket tightly against as the cold night air was made worse by a strong breeze. Instantly, the rabbit noticed two squad cars sitting outside of the building. She ran over, seeing Nick's partner Jack Wolfard was on the scene.

"Jack, what in the world did he do?"

"I was working an extra shift when I heard the call come in over the radio. Looks like Nick got himself really drunk and started making a scene. When the owner came over to tell him to calm down, Nick went and slugged the guy."

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers," said Judy shaking her head.

"Owner's Brian Brock. He's over there talking to Officer McHorn."

"Thanks Jack," said Judy, patting his paw.

"Don't thank me yet," said Jack. "He still wants to press charges."

"I'll see what I can do. Where's Nick anyway?"

"Back of my car. He's really wasted."

Judy went over to Mr. Brian Brock, a badger who was still holding the left side of his jaw. "Mr. Brock, I'm Officer Hopps. What can you tell me about this occurrence?"

Brock snarled at her. "How many cops do I have to tell this to? This asshole fox gets himself shit-faced and starts yelling and hollering. I go over there to tell him to settle down, and he gives me right hook to the chin! I shoulda kicked his ass, I use to box, you know!"

"What can we do to make this go away, Mr. Brock." asked Judy.

"Don't try to pull that crap on me," growled the badger. "I don't give a shit if that fox is a cop. He punched me, at my own place of business!"

"Mr. Brock," said Judy, seeing a crowd gather around the parking lot to see what was going on. "I'm begging you to let this go away."

"Why? This cop something special to you?"

"He's my fiance," said Judy. "If this gets out, he's looking at suspension or even getting kicked off the job. He's a great guy. He's just . . . going through some personal stuff right now."

Brian Brock shook his head. "You think that's gonna work on me, rabbit?"

Judy played another card. "How about this," said Judy, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a business card. "This is my personal card. The next time you get stopped in traffic, or even a friend of the family member gets stopped, just show the cop this and have him call me. We can make that go away, I promise."

The badger took the card, examining it. "Quid pro quo?" he said.

"Exactly," said Judy, nodding. "You do me a good turn and we'll repay the favor."

Snorting, the badger gave her a hard look. "Alright, but you tell that fiance of yours that if I ever catch him around here, I'm gonna kick his ass real good!"

"Don't worry," said Judy. "You won't be bothered by him again."

Judy now had the unpleasant task of seeing Nick in a severely intoxicated state. Opening up the back door to Officer Wolfard's squad car, she found Nick, his eyes bloodshot, his speech terribly slurred.

"Judeeeee," he said, trying to reach a paw out to her. "Lemme take 'nother swing at, at that somofabiiiiiiitch."

Jack Wolfard came over and helped Judy take the drunken fox over to her car. Nick had no chance of being able to walk unaided. His legs were like spaghetti noodles as the rabbit and wolf dragged him over to Judy's car. Much to Judy's disgust, Nick decided to throw up just before he got inside the car, leaving a massive puddle of vomit all over the paved parking lot. Jack then opened the door and threw Nick into the backseat and shut the door.

"You gonna need any help getting him home, Judy?" asked the wolf.

"No," said Judy. "I'll manage."

"Okay, call me if you need anything," said Wolfard.

Judy climbed into the car. Turning the key in the ignition, she looked into the backseat, seeing a snoring Nick lying spread out.

"We're going to have a very long talk in the morning," said Judy.

Judy managed to get Nick out of the car, into the building and up to their apartment. It wasn't easy, but Judy didn't want any of the neighbors who might happen to be up catch some uniform cops dragging one of their fellow officers inside due to being intoxicated. Judy laid Nick on the couch and threw a blanket over him before heading off to bed; not looking forward to what the morning would bring.

Judy awoke much later than usual that morning, seeing as how she had been forced to get up in the middle of the night to deal with her fiance's poor judgment. Walking into the bathroom, she found Nick hovering over the toilet, no doubt throwing up from the excessive amount of liquor he had consumed the night before. Judy scowled at him.

"You remember what you did last night?" she asked before putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Vaguely," said Nick as he put a paw on his throbbing head. "I remember downing lots of shots of Johnny Walker. Next thing I know, I'm in the backseat of a squad car. I think Jack was there."

Judy spat the used toothpaste out of her mouth, rinsed with water and spat that out too. "Yeah, Jack was there, and so was I once he called me and said that you got yourself into a jackpot."

"Sorry," said Nick, feeling his stomach churning.

"You remember hitting the bar owner?" asked an upset Judy.

"I hit the owner, I don't even . . . oh shit!" Nick lowered his muzzle back down into the toilet, throwing up even more. Judy closed her eyes, unable to watch her love getting sick.

"Yes," said Judy, once Nick had stopped vomiting. "You hit the bar owner and he wanted to have you locked up, but I talked him out of it."

"Thanks, honey bunny," said Nick, trying to stand up.

"Don't call me that right now," said a very angry Judy. "I hope you realize that you not only put your job at risk, you put Jack's job and my job at risk because you made an incredibly stupid, stupid, decision! What were you thinking; going out there and getting drunk like that?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking," said Nick. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"When I think about all the stupid things you could have done last night. You could have gotten yourself killed, Nick! You wanna leave me alone by myself. Oh . . ."

Judy reached her hand back, then swung it around, slapping Nick on the face. She regretted it immediately.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she said, sobbing.

"I deserved that," said the hung over fox. "How about I go take a little nap, then we can talk about this some more, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Judy.

Nick took a three hour nap, waking up just after noon. Though still suffering from a minor headache, his nausea had vanished and the light wasn't bothering him anymore. He and Judy sat down on the couch, talking about everything that had transpired in the last twenty four hours.

"You remember me telling you about how my Mom had to save up to get me that scouts uniform?" said Nick.

"Yeah, I remember," Judy said.

"You know what the worst part of that was? It wasn't even those kids muzzling me, saying they wouldn't trust a fox in their troop. It was the fact that my Mom worked so hard so get me that uniform, and then what happens? I can't even use it. I felt worse about that than those snot-nosed kids bullying me."

"Was she upset with you?" asked Judy.

"No, but I could tell that she was hurt. She'd spent money we could have used for bills on that stupid uniform. It was rough, growing up like I did."

"You know," said Judy, slightly annoyed. "You're not the only kid to grow up in poverty. You don't have to go getting drunk, hitting animals and smashing plates because your hurting."

"I know," said Nick softly. "I just . . ." he could feel the tears start to well up. "I just hated seeing my Mom struggling to support me. I hated seeing her tired, always having to work two jobs to support us! It was awful Judy."

"I'm here for you, Nick." said Judy putting her arms around her handsome fox as he continued crying. "We need to discuss some more things though."

Nick broke their embrace, rubbing the tears away from his face. "Okay, what do you want?"

"First," said Judy. "I want you to promise me that you'll never drink again. I don't think you know when to stop."

"I know," said Nick, lowering his head. "I think I get that from my Mom. I know she drinks a lot."

"Maybe you two could start going to meetings?"

"I can try," said Nick. "I don't know about Mom, though."

"Give it a chance, Nick," said Judy, trying to boost his confidence.

"Now, I want to know . . . do you still want to get married?"

Nick looked at her completely befuddled. "Of course I do, Judy. Do you?"

"Yes," said Judy, putting her paw on the fox's lap. "More than anything."

"Good," said Nick taking hold of her paw. "I'll start going to meetings to night. I'm going to try and take Mom along with me."

"Thatr's my fox," said Judy. "Remember, I'll always back you up, just like you said you'll always back me up."

"Always," said Nick as they embraced in a kiss.

A month went by, and Nick had been true to his word, going to AA meetings, and taking Cindy along with him. She was hesitant to admit she head a problem at first, but as she listened to other animals' testimonies, she gradually became more self-aware. For so many years, she had gone home and gotten hammered that she scarcely paid attention to her actions. Together, mother and son helped each other on the road to recovery. Nick had been telling his partner Jack Wolfard this story at the Precinct house, when Jack made a startling revelation to the fox.

"Ten years for me next month, buddy," said the wolf.

"What's ten years from next month?" asked Nick.

"Sobriety," said the wolf. "I've been clean ever since."

"Jack . . . you mean you're a . . ." said Nick.

"Alcoholic? Yeah, I am," said Jack.

"So, that's why you tried talking the bar owner out of pressing charges, isn't it?"

"Yep," said Jack. "That and I was just trying to help out my partner."

Nick slapped his paw on Jack's back. "Thanks, pal."

It was then that Nick felt his cell phone vibrate. Taking hold of it in his paw, he looked at the screen. It was a message from Judy with a hypertext link. Unsure of what it was, Nick pressed the link which brought him to a news site containing a statement from his biological father, Norman Skulk.

"I am writing these words today to let everyone know that for years now I've been keeping a secret from the public. Long ago, when I was still a young fox, I was involved in a relationship with my secretary. This affair lead to her conceiving a child, whom I have never acknowledged until now. Though for his sake, I will keep his identity anonymous. I just want to apologize to my friends, family, but most of all my son. I am so very sorry."

Nick held his cell phone in his paws, appearing to be frozen in time. Jack, who had been watching Nick reading the text, shook his partner, trying to break him from the trance.

"Hey," said the wolf. "You alright?"

Nick said nothing, merely showing the text of the article to Jack. Reading it, Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Wow . . . I would have never guessed Norman Skulk was that type. Wonder who is son is?"

Nick finally came to his senses and looked over at his partner. "I have to go make a call, Jack. Okay?"

"Sure. Take your time," said the wolf.

Nick walked outside as he fiddled with his cell phone. "Mom? Yeah, I have a favor to ask you."

One week after Norman Skulk's public confession, Nick and Judy were at their apartment, waiting for a very special visitor. Nick paced back and forth nervously, wanting the visitor to hurry up and get there.

"Nick, would you stop that? You're going to give me motion sickness!"

"Sorry, honey bunny," said Nick.

"He'll get here when he . . ."

KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!

"Here," said Judy, finishing his sentence.

Nick ran to the door. Breathing in deeply, he opened the door and none other than Norman Skulk was standing at his doorway.

"Hi, Dad," said Nick nervously.

"Hi, Nick," said Norman. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Nick, escorting his father over to the couch where the two of them sat down together.

"I'm glad to see you wanted to make amends, Nick," said Norman. "I don't want to go to my grave thinking that my own son hates me."

"I don't hate you . . . not anymore," said Nick.

"Good," said Norman. "Your mother tells me that Judy was the one who convinced you to reconcile."

"Yeah," said Nick, smiling at the rabbit. "My honey bunny tries to see the best in everyone."

Judy returned his smile, and felt she might cry before the this was all over. Nick looked back at his father, who wanted to say what was on his mind.

"Nick, I know what I did was wrong, and I can never make up for that. I was so incredibly selfish for wanting to keep your existence a secret. We can't change the past, but I'm hoping we can have a future together."

Nick looked into his father eyes, wanting to hear the words in person.

"Nick . . . I'm sorry," said Norman.

With tears welling up in his eyes, Nick threw his arms around the father who had once abandoned him and his mother, whispering into his ear. "I forgive you, Dad."

Judy had to take out a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose from the overwhelming emotions that swept over her at seeing a father and son make up. Norman wiped the tears away from his son's face.

"It's been a hard year for me, Nick. I lost my wife to cancer, but at least I got to have a chance to have a relationship with you for the first time in my life."

"I want us to have a relationship," said a still emotional Nick.

"Oh," said Norman. "There are two foxes outside your apartment that would like to meet you!"

"Really?" said Nick.

"Yes. Excuse me for a moment," said Norman. Walking over to the door, he opened it and called out. "Kids, you can come in now!"

Two teenage foxes, a male and female walked into the apartment and over to Norman, who presented them to his son.

"Nick, this is Anthony and Amanda, my twins. Anthony, Amanda, this is Nick Wilde. He's your big brother!"

"Hi!" said a cheerful Anthony and Amanda together.

Nick rose to his feet. "Big brother?" he said. "Aw, I have a little brother and sister!" Anthony and Amanda ran over to Nick as he opened his arms to embrace them. Judy used up another tissue as she once again started blubbering from her emotional outpouring.

"Dad," said Nick as he had his arms around his young half-siblings. "I take it Mom told you that I'm getting married to Judy, right?"

"She did, yes," said Norman.

Nick looked over at Judy, who nodded approvingly. "I'd very much like you and my little brother and sister," said Nick as he ruffled the younger foxes ears, "to come to the wedding."

"I'll do you one better than that," said Norman. "I'll pay for the wedding."

"What? Really?" said Nick.

"Why not? I think I owe you at least that much for all you've been through. Besides, it sounds like Judy has quite a large family to bring to the wedding ."

Nick went over to his father, embracing him once more.

"Dad."

"Son."


	10. Chapter 10

Norman Skulk, biological father of Nick Wilde was good to his word. The self-made millionaire made every effort to spend time with his oldest kit, who was feeling closer and closer to his father every time they were in each other's company. As days turned into weeks, Nick felt the repressed pain of his childhood lessen. For far too long he had tried to hide from the torment of growing up in poverty, only to find it come out in destructive ways, such as his drinking, which, thankfully he had stopped completely.

Not only was Nick on good terms with his father, he absolutely loved spending time with his new found half brother and sister, Anthony and Amanda. Nick had always wanted younger siblings to play with when he was younger, but his mother never had any more kits and he was forced to spend much of his free time entertaining himself since his mother worked so much of the time. It was a lonely, dreary and miserable existence, having free time with very few toys to play with.

With the weekend now here, Nick anxiously awaited the arrival of his two siblings. Norman would be bringing them over before going to a business meeting downtown. It might have been the weekend, but tor one of the richest animals in Zootopia, business never seemed to stop.

"Nick,' said Judy as she look behind, seeing Nick standing at the door with his eye through the peephole. "You're certainly excited about seeing Mandy and Anthony again, aren't you?"

"You bet," said the fox as he squinted his eye for a better look.

"We should have switched places growing up. All I ever wanted around the house was some privacy," said Judy.

"I don't know about having two-hundred and seventy five siblings, but trust me, growing up without any playmates is not something I'd wish on anyone," said Nick. Three distorted shapes walked up to the door, making Nick wag his tail.

"They're here!" exclaimed the fox who flung the door open. "Dad, Mandy, Anthony!"

Judy got up and went to the doorway to greet Nick's family, only to see her future husband putting his arm around Anthony's neck as he gave him a noogie.

"Heheehe," laughed the young fox. "Nick, stop!"

Respecting his brother's wishes, Nick stopped, but gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm your big brother. I'm suppose to pick on you."

He went over and hugged his sister then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ah, there's the most beautiful vixen in the world!"

Amanda returned the hug and kiss Nick had offered her. Norman simply smiled as he watched his younger kits playing with his older kit.

"They couldn't wait to get over here and see their big brother," said Norman.

"Is that so?" said Nick. "You'd think that they'd be happier spending time in that gigantic house of yours."

"We wanna be with you," said Anthony.

"Yeah, and Judy, too!" added Amanda as she went over and hugged her future sister-in-law. Judy for her part loved being around Nick's siblings almost as much as he did.

"So," said Nick, putting his arms around the twins. "You guys ready for a sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah!" said Amanda and Anthony together.

Nick looked over at his father. "So, Dad, do you want me to bring them home tomorrow at a specific time?"

"Just when you get sick of them, which shouldn't be too long from now," said Norman, gaining him glares of mock indignation from his kits.

"What are you talking about, Dad? If I'm suppose to bring them back when I'm sick of them, they might as well move in with Judy and I!"

Norman laughed, patting his older boy on the shoulder. "Take care of your brother and sister for me, son."

"Can do," said Nick before giving his father a hug. This was followed by the twins giving Norman a hug. He said good-bye to his kids, but motioned Nick to come out to the hall. Wondering what the matter was, Nick followed, closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" asked Nick.

"Your mother tells me you two are doing great with your recovery," said Norman. "I'm proud of you two. I really am."

"Thanks," said Nick. "I can understand why you didn't want to talk about this in front of Anthony and Amanda."

Norman looked around as he scratched the back of his head. "It's not that, son . . . it's . . ."

"What?" asked Nick.

"The reason I knew about all this is . . . well, Nick . . . you're mother and I have been seeing each other . . . romantically."

The fur on the back of Nick's neck stood up. Clearly he had not been expecting this. "Seeing each other? You're . . . you're serious?"

"Yes," said Norman. "She's spent time with Anthony and Amanda, but I didn't want them to tell you about it until I gave them the okay."

"I . . . I don't know what to say, Dad, except I hope you don't make the same mistake you did last time."

Norman put his paw on his son's shoulder. "I made a terrible, awful mistake before, and I'm not going to make it again. I promise you that."

"Okay," said Nick, still trying to soak it all in. "I'm trusting you, Dad."

"Thank you," said Norman. The two hugged before Norman walked off down the hall and onto the elevator. Nick went back inside where Judy and the kits were waiting.

"Well, well, well," said Nick, turning his attention to his siblings. "What do you two want to do today?"

Anthony and Amanda looked at each other before giving their older brother an indecisive shrug. Nick shook his head, smirking as he rustled their ears; a move that never failed to make them smile, though the sly grin of their older brother didn't elude their notice.

"Whatcha thinkin', Nick?" asked a curious Anthony.

"I'm thinking I need to text your Dad to see if it's okay with him for us to do what I have in mind," said Nick. "Give me a sec, will ya?"

Nick, ever the quick texter, moved his paw pads at lightening speed as he texted their Dad. He stood calm, awaiting an answer. His phoned emitted a high pitch ding, indicating that he had received a text back and Nick's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Dad said yes, providing I think you're mature enough," said Nick.

"What?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense," said Anthony.

"I'd like to take you to the gun range today, but I need your reassurance that you're both responsible enough to handle a firearm, okay?"

Nick could tell both his siblings were clearly keen on the idea, but restrained the jubilation, fearing this would be a sign to their older brother that they lacked the emotional and mental fortitude to handle a deadly weapon.

"We promise we're responsible, Nick," said Anthony, his voice calm and even.

"Alright, but first we need to go over some firearms safety before we even head out. Oh yeah, honey bunny, do you want to come?"

"Of course I do," said Judy, grinning. "I want to show these kits whose the better shot," she said, her voice saturated with smug confidence.

"Whatever," said Nick, shaking his head. "Anyway, these are some things we need to talk about."

Nick went on at length to explain to the kits that they needed to treat every firearm as if it was loaded, even if they knew it wasn't. Secondly, they should never point the muzzle at anything they don't intend to shoot. After that, they should keep their paws on the trigger guard until they were ready to fire.

Lastly, they needed to be aware of what was beyond their target, not just the target itself, and always stand behind the line of fire. Nick repeated the basic gun safety rules until he was confident that Anthony and Amanda knew by heart; even going so far as to have each one of them repeat the rules aloud.

"Very good," said Nick to his siblings. "You ready to head out, honey bunny?"

'Yes," said Judy. "I'm also ready to kick your butt on the range as well."

"Keep talking, carrot breath," said Nick condescendingly. Anthony and Amanda covered their mouths, trying not to show their amusement.

Nick picked up a large, olive green ammo box and Judy took hold of an aluminum briefcase as Anthony opened the door for them. Nick and Judy continued taunting each other all the way down the elevator, out of the building as well as the entirety of the car ride to the gun range. It was on!

Zootopia City Gun Club, a single story rectangular building was alive with activity inside. Even before Nick, Judy or the twins set foot inside, they could hear the muffled sound of gunshots. Nick watched the reaction of his siblings, making sure they were neither showing signs of fear nor signs of being too ambitious. There was still much for them to learn.

Indoors, there was a large sitting area, filled with chairs, tables coffee and donuts for those waiting for shooting lanes to open up. Nick and Judy went to small enclosed area with a window and counter, much like a box office at a theater, and signed in front of one of the range's employees. Because Nick and Judy were police officers, they were given a special discount on fees, but were also required to sign an affidavit stating they took full responsibility for the safety and supervision of Anthony and Amanda, who were thirteen and therefore minors.

Busy though the range was, many animals tended not to spend hours and hours at the range, being that ammunition was not cheap to purchase. After thirty minutes or so of waiting, two lanes opened up for the group to use. Being first timers, Nick took Anthony with him while Judy took charge of teaching Amanda. Before entering the actual range, everyone put earplugs in as well as ear muffs. This was in addition to safety glasses that all shooters were required to wear while on deck.

Though wearing double protection, Anthony and Amanda, not use to such loud, explosive noises, had to acclimate themselves to the environment. The smell of cordite was thick in the air. The young foxes walked behind the many animals who were already firing their weapons; some of the calibers small, such as a .22 rimfire pistol, which is barely louder than a firecracker.

Other creatures had much larger rounds they were shooting, .44 Magnums, .454 Casulls, and even though the kits were not knowledgeable enough to name know what these particular cartridges were named, they could both feel their teeth rattle as a rhinoceros fired off several rounds of the gargantuan .50 Action Express.

"Anthony," said Nick in a much louder voice than usual, due to the ear protection they were wearing. "Put this piece of paper on the big metal clip."

Anthony, taking a large, tan paper target which contained a bulls eye in the center, reached up, clamping the target in place. Nick opened the ammo can he had brought with them as Judy walked up behind him, handing him a semi automatic pistol. Nick performed his safety check, removing the magazine and seeing it empty, he racked the slide of the gun, gazing inside the chamber and saw it was empty.

He placed the gun on the counter, reached inside the ammo can, retrieving a box of nine millimeter rounds. Anthony watched closely as one by one Nick pressed down on the spring of the magazine and slid a round inside.

Anthony counted fifteen rounds when his older brother had stopped. Turning towards the shooting lane, but still at an angle where Anthony could see, Nick pressed the arrow on the side of his lane, making the target move away. He stopped when it was fifteen feet away. With the magazine and gun sitting on the counter in front of him, Nick turned around, giving his little brother further instructions.

"Anthony, I'm going to pick the gun up, rack the slide, take the gun off safety, and then start firing. I want you to stand behind me so you can get a feel for what you're in store for. You got that?"

"Yes!" yelled the younger fox.

Nick nodded. Facing the target once more, the older fox took hold of his pistol and slid the magazine inside the pistol's grip. Anthony heard a metallic "chink-chink" as Nick racked the slide, sending a round into the chamber. Raising the gun up to eye level, he flicked the safety off. He was locked, loaded and ready to fire.

BANG!

Anthony flinched slightly as the first round was fired, sending the brass casing flying out of the chamber. It hit the side of the lane, landing on top of his head before landing on the floor, where it was in good company with hundreds of other brass cases.

Unlike what he had seen in so many movies, Nick did not simply keep pressing the trigger, but took time to carefully aim after every shot. With every shot, Anthony grew more use to the feeling of being so close to the weapon.

Finally, as the fifteenth round was fired, the young fox saw the slide did not fly back and then forward, but stopped about halfway on the slide stop, leaving the chamber open. Nick ejected the empty magazine from his weapon and placed the gun on the counter once more.

"You think you're ready for this, kiddo?" he asked his little brother.

"Yes, I am," said a confident Anthony.

"Okay," said Nick, pushing the arrow of the target holder back towards them. Taking the used target from the metal clasp, he examined his work, smiled, and showed it to his younger brother. "Ah, got just one outside this nice little grouping, didn't I?"

Anthony looked at the grouping Nick had made. A tight pattern, but one had gone astray a few inches, just as he said. Nick put a new target up for Anthony, pressed the arrow until it was at fifteen feet again, then reloaded the magazine for his brother. The magazine at full capacity, he traded places with Anthony.

"You remember what to do?" asked Nick.

"I do," yelled the younger fox.

Making sure not to point the gun anywhere but directly down the lane, he took hold of the weapon. Placing the magazine inside, he racked it, hearing the same clanking sound as before. He breathed deeply, brought the gun to eye level and flicked off the safety. Looking through the sights, he lined the front post up with the rear sights and carefully placed it over the center of the target.

BANG!

Anthony felt the recoil of the gun, though light compared to large calibers, it was still startling to the new shooter. Anthony couldn't believe it-he'd hit only an inch from the center! Mindful of his breathing, he took aim once more.

Explosions, muzzle flash, recoil, muzzle climb . . . the combination of these made his adrenaline surge. It was such a rush, feeling the bullets race out of the gun at over twelve hundred feet a second! Finally, the magazine was emptied. Anthony ejected the magazine and put both it and the gun down. He brought the target back towards both he and Nick, who was stunned by what he saw.

"I don't believe it," said Nick. "I've never seen someone do such a good job their first time out!"

Anthony puffed his chest out with pride. Nick grinned, proud of his little brother. He ruffled his ears the younger fox's ears. Anthony wagged his tail from the positive attention he was getting.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?"

Anthony and Nick took turns firing Nick's gun. While one was on deck, the other took the spare magazine and reloaded it. All perception of vanished as the two brothers went through all the ammo they had brought; though they had made sure to divide their share up with the girls.

After everyone was finished, the group went out to the car. The guns stored safely in the case, Nick and Judy compared targets, showing the other their best effort.

"Ha!" said Nick, getting in Judy's face and grinning. "I did better than you did! Na, na, na, na, na ha!"

Anthony looked over at what Nick was gloating about. Curling his lip, he snatched the piece of paper from his brother's paws.

"That's mine, Nick!"

Amanda did the same to Judy. "This one's mine, too!" said the vixen.

Judy and Nick stared at each other, dumbfounded that two beginners, two kits at that, had bested them.

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Judy.

"We need more practice at the range," answered Nick.

Nick and Judy took the kits on other outings that day. There was an Air Show just outside the city that Anthony wanted to attend. Amanda wasn't interested it going, so she and Judy chose to go shopping instead. The weather couldn't have been better for such an event. It was warm, without a cloud in the sky.

Nothing to obstruct any animal's view as they watched everything from some of the earliest model bi-planes to the latest fighter jets soar above them, the latter tearing through the sky at supersonic speeds. Nick was quite taken with the sights, having never been to an air show before. Anthony suggested that their Dad might get them flying lessons if they wanted to try out their luck in the sky.

"You wanna take flying lessons?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Anthony, watching a jet streak across the sky. "But only if you do!"

"I do, little brother!" said Nick. He put his arm around his little brother's shoulder as the two watched the remainder of the air show.

By the time the air show was over and Nick and Anthony met up with the girls it was evening. The group went out to dinner before returning to the apartment, tired, but pleased with the wonderful day they had.

Nick and Judy had only a single bedroom, so Anthony and Amanda had to sleep out in the living room. Nick was pleasantly surprised when he saw Anthony, without even being asked, offer the couch to his sister. All of them were dressed in their pajamas, with Judy having already gone to bed to do some reading, so Nick sat down on coffee table as his siblings sat down on the couch.

"I really had a great day with you two," said Nick, once again ruffling their ears. "You two are so polite and well-behaved."

"Dad said he's not going to raise a bunch of spoiled, rich brats," said Amanda.

"Mom use to say the same thing," said Anthony, then lowered his head. "When she was still alive."

Nick frowned, cognizant of the fact that the kits were still suffering from the loss of their mother the previous year.

"Aw, I know you guys must miss her," said Nick, trying to comfort them.

"Yeah," said Anthony, sniffling.

"I can't replace your mom, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

Anthony managed a tried feigning a smile, but couldn't help crying. "We . . . we always wanted a big brother," he said.

"Did you?" said Nick, handing his brother a tissue.

"We told Dad we wanted one when we were little," said Amanda, who was crying as well. "I know we can't have Mom anymore, but we're glad we have you Nick!"

Nick reached over and hugged his little brother and sister, whispering to them as he brushed the back of their heads. Briefly, he thought about how his mother and father were dating again, and he hoped, despite all the history and bitterness, everything could work out so that Anthony and Amanda might have a mother again.

"I love you two," he said, holding them tight. "And I always will."

Nick staid with them until they had calmed down. He couldn't stand the idea of his little brother and sister crying themselves to sleep. Once they were settled in and calmed down, he kissed them goodnight. Nick made a trip into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After he had finished his business, he went back out to the living room where he saw Anthony and Amanda fast asleep. He kissed each of them on the cheek once more before heading off to bed.

Walking into the bedroom, he climbed in bed with Judy, who had just put her book down on the nightstand.

"They're asleep," said Nick, feeling his honey bunny rub up against him.

"I heard what you said to them out there, Nick. You're just the greatest."

"Thanks," said Nick. "You're great with them, too."

"When you have as many siblings as I do, you learn how to handle kids."

"Hmm," said Nick.

"What?" said Judy.

"You think I'd be good with kids?"

"I think you'd make an excellent father, handsome fox."

Nick stayed silent for a moment, then kissed his rabbit on the cheek. "The kids are asleep," said Nick. "You wanna try for some kids tonight?"

"Actually," said Judy. "I didn't take my birth control today."

"Good," said Nick, peeling his pajamas off. "Cause I wanna make love to you."

The two lovers undressed and pressed their naked bodies together. Nick felt Judy's plump breasts pressed against his chest and it quickly sent his member into overdrive. Feeling his cock hardening, he rubbed it up against the rabbit's folds, waiting to enter her.

"Be very quiet," whispered Judy.

"Yeah," said Nick. "I'm hunting rabbit."

Judy muffled her moans as Nick entered her. The fox could feel his organ pulsate as the blood flowed through it. He and Judy had made love more times than they could count, but tonight was something special; much like the first time.

Nick tenderly thrust in and out of his lover, not merely for the pleasure of the orgasm that was sure to come, but for a much different purpose.

He knew the chances of them conceiving children were slim, being that they were different species, but he wanted more than anything to get his honey bunny pregnant. He closed his eyes, thinking of holding his newborn children in his arms, hearing them call him Daddy one day.

As if their minds were melded together, Judy experienced the same feelings as Nick. She wanted to feel a new life growing inside of her, wanted to feel the unparalleled joy of holding a baby in her arms after it was born, staring into it's eyes and letting it know that she would love and protect it for her entire life. She could see the child grow, see it becoming everything that she and Nick hoped it would be.

Quiet, but with intense, incredible passion, Nick pushed in and out of Judy's vaginal walls, his swollen member leaking pre inside of her. Judy wrapped her legs around her fox, pushing him closer and closer to her. She wanted him completely inside of her. Panting, Nick pumped away, not wanting this feeling, this overwhelming, unbelievable feeling to ever end.

"Make me a mother," breathed Judy.

"Make me a father," panted Nick.

Finally, after all the intensity, Nick came, spilling his life giving seed into the rabbit where it would hopefully form a child for them. Nick, tired from all the day's-and night's-excitement, rolled over, quickly finding Judy cuddled up beside him. Nick put his arms around Judy, his greatest love in the world.

"I promise I'll make you a mother Judy. I promise you that."


	11. Chapter 11

The job of a police officer never seems to end for those that choose that particular career, because crime never stops, it has no holidays, no vacation days, no sick days. It never ends. Any officer who walked the beat or drove a squad car soon became very well acquainted with this harsh reality.

The officers of the Zootopia Police Department gave up much to do their job. There were missed birthdays, weekends that had to be worked, time that could have been spent with friends and family. Worst of all, there were those times that no officer wished to think about . . . the times when an officer might be called to make the ultimate sacrifice while performing their duty.

Nick Wilde and Jack Wolfard were spending the remainder of their shift cruising around their patrol area. It had been a relatively quiet day, no burglaries, no assaults or any violent crimes had been encountered by the duo. That was just fine by them. Jack Wolfard, for his part, was completely stunned by the news his partner was telling him.

"You're joking," said Jack, momentarily taking his eyes of the road as he was driving.

"Nope," said Nick, shaking his head. "I'm his son."

"You're Norman Skulk's son?"

"Yes," said Nick. "Don't you believe me, Jackie boy?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "It's just I wouldn't have guessed it. That's all."

"Who would?" said Nick. "Although, we do look a lot alike if you were to look at a picture of both of us together."

"Damn," said Jack, shaking his head. "Why're you workin' this job then? Shouldn't you be traveling the world on you Dad's dime?"

"Oh, believe me, Dad and I have talked about this. He offered to send me to the school of my choice at his expense. I told him I was doing what I really wanted to do."

"You're nuts," scolded Jack. "I'd be livin' it up if I was rich."

"Maybe he's your Dad too," joked Nick.

"Watch it," said Jack, flaring his nostrils.

"I'm just kidding," said Nick. "Anyway, I've been spending a lot of time with Dad lately; and my little brother and sister."

"Anthony and Amanda?"

"Yep. God, I absolutely love those kits, Jack! I tell you, I feel like a little kit again when I'm around them."

"Well, aren't you the greatest big brother in the world?" said Jack sarcastically.

"Damn right I am!" boasted Nick.

"I can't get over how your Mom's seeing him again. I mean, after all he did to the two of you."

"I was very skeptical about it at first, but they really seem to be enjoying each others company. Best of all, Anthony and Amanda have really taken a liking to her, and I can see she really loves them. They need a good mother."

"You think they might get married, Nick?"

"I hope so," said Nick. With the subject of marriage being brought up by Jack, it reminded him that he had a very important question to ask his partner.

"Jack, I have a big favor to ask you."

"Don't tell me you need a kidney," joked the wolf.

"No, you smart-ass," said Nick. "I'd like you to stand up with me at my wedding."

Jack looked over at Nick. "Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be my third best man. My Dad and brother are going to be up there with me as well."

Thee was a long pause as neither one of them said anything, but Nick finally broke it.

"Whadda ya say, Jack?"

"Of course I will, Nick." said Jack, smiling warmly at his partner. "Hell, none of my brothers asked me to stand up with them when they got married. I always wanted to be a best man!"

"Good," said Nick. "We're going to have quite the reception afterward. Judy's got quite the big family after all."

"Sounds expensive," said Jack as he smoothly turned right around the corner.

"It is, but my Dad's taking care of the bill," said Nick.

"And you said you didn't want his money," griped Jack.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" said Nick, laughing.

Jack shook his head. "If I'm gonna be your best man, I'll need a tux, right?"

"Right."

"In that case," said the wolf as he made another turn. "I'm gonna stop at the bank to get some cash, alright?"

"Alright," said Nick. "It's almost quitting time anyway."

Nick and Jack drove a few more miles, with Jack finally pulling into the parking lot of one of the many branches of Zootopia First City Bank. Jack kept the engine running as he left Nick in the passenger's seat.

"I'll be right back," said the wolf.

"You'd save a lot of time and aggravation if you'd just get a damn debit card, Jackie boy," griped Nick.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, yeah, just sit there and keep looking stupid, alright?"

Nick playfully stuck his tongue out at his partner as he slammed the door shut. Even though the shift was almost over, that didn't stop Nick from keeping a sharp eye out for crime. He looked across the street, seeing a group of young animals riding bicycles. He smiled as he thought about seeing his own children outside playing one day. He and Judy had been trying like crazy to conceive.

Nick knew full well that there was a possibility that he and Judy might not be able to produce children, a thought that depressed him greatly. Just the day before, Nick's father gave him the business card of a genetic counselor who specialized in inter-species conception.

Nick at first refused, saying that the bill would be too expensive, but Norman, trying to make up for the years of Nick's life he had missed, agreed to pay all expenses. Nick finally agreed to set up an appointment with him, but worried about the chance of getting negative results from the consultation. Judy told him they could always adopt. Ah, Judy, she was always the optimist.

Nick looked at his cell phone, seeing that Jack had been in the bank for a ridiculously long time. He curled his lip, growing impatient. "Geez, Jack, what in the world are you . . ."

The sound of Benjamin Clawhauser came over the radio. "All units, be advised there's a possible 1030 at the seventh branch of Zootopia First City Bank."

Instantly, Nick came to attention. Grabbing the radio, he responded to the advisory.

"Base, this is One Aardvark Twelve. I'm on scene. Going in for a better look, over."

"Confirmed, One Aardvark Twelve, over."

Nick got out of the car and drew his pistol. The seventh branch of Zootopia City Bank was a large brick structure with tented windows and doorway. Making a quick survey of from the outside, Nick saw nothing out of the ordinary, but staid alert, knowing that something could happen at any moment. Putting his gun behind his back he walked up to the door, his paw on the long handle.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A masked tiger shot at the glass door, missing Nick all three times, but sending shards of broken glass flying into Nick's fur. Almost on instinct, Nick jumped to the side. He heard another shot and called in to report; his heart pumping at full speed, his adrenaline rushing.

"Base, this is One Aardvark Twelve, shots fired, shots fired! Requesting all units for backup!"

Nick ran behind a car and ducked behind it. He listened for more shots, but there were none. Slowly, he peaked his head up from the car. What he saw made his blood run ice cold.

"Hey copper," yelled the tiger. The shooter had Jack Wolfard by the throat with a gun pointing directly at his head, blood was smeared across the wolf's torso. "I got your partner, you blue bastard!"

Nick pressed his shoulder radio, calling in the terrifying news.

"Base, this is One Aardvark Twelve, 1013 . . . they have Jack. He's been shot."

Within ten minutes of Nick's call, the entire building of the seventh branch of Zootopia City Bank was completely surrounded by police. Black and white police units were everywhere, there lights flashing.

A police helicopter hovered overhead, trying to get a bird's eye view of the area. The SWAT team of the department was on scene with dozens of officers pointing fully automatic rifles and sub machine guns towards the building. Many more officers were busy trying to keep civilians away from the scene to try and avoid anymore injuries.

Chief Bogo, the Cape Buffalo Chief of Police pulled up in his own car. Getting out, he went over to Nick.

"Wilde, what the hell happened?"

Nick shook his head, trying to stay calm. "Jack and I stopped so he could get money to rent a tuxedo for my wedding. Then all this happened. He's been shot in the stomach."

Bogo nodded. Captain James Mallory, a tough looking dingo dressed in the all black uniforms of the SWAT team came over to the Cape Buffalo.

"Chief, looks like we've got two tigers in there," said Mallory.

"How many animals inside?" asked the Chief.

"Maybe twenty counting Officer Wolfard," responded the dingo.

Chief Bogo, even more stern looking than usual, grabbed the megaphone from the captain's paws. With authority, he called to the masked gunman.

"This is Chief Bogo of the Zootopia Police Department. Let officer Wolfard and everyone go, now!"

All police present waited for a response, but none was forthcoming. Captain Mallory advised a different course of action.

"We need to establish contact with them, Chief. Give them your cell number and we can get things going."

The Chief grumbled. Negotiating wasn't one of his finer skills, but he knew that Mallory was right. He put the megaphone back to his face.

"Alright, I want you two in there to call. Here's my cell phone number . . ."

The Chief rattled off his cell number to the robbers, then waited for a response. Captain Mallory, a skilled negotiator, advised the Chief to let him handle the situation. Grudgingly, Bogo agreed, but let the dingo know in no uncertain terms that as Chief of the Department, he had final say in all decisions. Mallory agreed.

Chief Bogo felt his phone vibrate and handed it off to Captain Mallory. Pressing the green icon to talk, the dingo got to work.

"Yes?" said the Captain.

"This the chief?" growled a menacing voice.

"This is Captain Mallory. Who am I speaking to?"

Captain Mallory remained calm as there was no immediate response from the caller. "This is Trevor . . . we got your boy in here. He's bleeding pretty bad."

"I wanna see what we can do to get him and everyone else out of there," said the Captain, his voice calm.

"Ha," snarled Trevor. "You just wanna see me dead; don't you, you cop bastard?"

Captain Mallory let the insult roll right off of him. Cops had to learn to maintain a degree of professional indifference to being insulted by criminals. As a negotiator, Mallory had to take this indifference to the highest degree. Saying the wrong word, or even using the wrong tone of voice could send a suspect over the edge and result in injury or even death.

"No," said Mallory. "I don't want to see anyone else hurt, including you and your friend."

"So you know that I've got a friend with me? Well, aren't you the observant one!" said Trevor mockingly.

"I just want to know what's going on, Trevor," said Mallory. "Why don't you show me some good faith. Are there any children inside?"

"Yeah, four," said the tiger.

"Why don't you let them go? Nobody's going to come in after you. You have my word."

"What do I get in return?" asked Trevor.

"You get my appreciation," assured Mallory.

"Your appreciation . . . that's worth a whole lot!" snarled the tiger sarcastically.

"Trevor, believe it or not, I'm the best friend you have right now," said the Captain. He listened for a response, but heard nothing. "I'm asking you, please let the children go. I know you don't have it in you to harm kids."

With the perimeter completely surrounded, everyone waited to see what would happen. Bogo saw movement near the bullet riddled remains of the front entrance.

"They're coming out!" yelled the Chief.

Four young animals, a hippo, two rhinos and an otter came running out of the building. Once they were far enough away from the door, a handful of officers surrounded them, shielding them from the risk of being shot at by the two tigers inside. Captain Mallory breathed a sigh of mild relief.

"That's good," said Mallory. "That show you're willing to work with me here."

"Now, I want something in return," said Trevor, his voice still dripping with malice.

"What is it?" asked the dingo. "What do you want?"

"I want a car out of here, and I want a quarter of a million dollars, all in unmarked bills and not sequential!"

Mallory bit his lower lip. As a negotiator, he was careful never to use the word "no" during a hostage situation. No meant that the suspect could see a dead end, and that would cause them to panic and possibly kill their hostages. The dingo had to proceed with extreme caution.

"That's a lot your asking for, Trevor," said Mallory.

"You want your boy to come out of this alive?" asked the tiger.

"Of course I do," said Mallory. "We need to get the money rounded up and then we'll give it to you, okay?"

Trevor wasn't finished. "I want a chopper too. Nobody better follow me and Travis after we get out of this place, got it?"

"I got it," said Mallory. "If we get you all of that, will you let everyone go?"

"Yeah, I'll let them go," said Trevor

"Including Officer Wolfard," said the tiger. "Better hurry, I don't think your wolf is gonna last much longer." Mallory heard silence. Travis had ended the call. The dingo turned his attention to Chief Bogo.

"Chief, we need to get that money quick, or Wolfard isn't going to make it out of this," said Mallory.

"Do any of your snipers have a clean shot?" asked Bogo.

Mallory got on his radio. "All sharpshooters, does anyone have a clear shot?"

All sharpshooters responded negative to the call.

"I want those two scumbags in custody or in the morgue!" growled the Cape Buffalo. "Wilde, who in the hell are you calling right now?"

"My Dad," said Nick, his voice barely covering the fear he was experiencing at the moment.

"This isn't a time for a chat with your father, Wilde!"

Nick glared at his boss. "Trust me, Chief, if you want this to end well, you'll let me do this!"


	12. Chapter 12

Norman Skulk, millionaire industrialist, philanthropist and financier known to all Zootopia was now on the scene at the seventh branch of Zootopia First City Bank. Nick had kept an eye out for his car and waded through the flood of onlookers to get to him. Lifting the yellow "Police Line" tape, he and his father went over to the command post of Captain Mallory and Chief Mallory.

"Mr Skulk," said the chief. "What is it you plan to do to assist us?"

Norman had a leather briefcase in his paws. Opening it, everyone present saw it was filled to capacity with cash. "My son told me that you have an officer and several other animals in there that are going to die if those robbers don't get there money, right?"

Bogo was initially distracted by the fox's first bit of information. "Wait a minute . . . you're Officer Wilde's . . ."

"Yes," said an impatient Nick. "I'll explain later."

"I'm here to offer my money for the safe release of those inside," said Norman. "Will that work?"

"Yeah," said Mallory as he called Trevor back. "I hope so. Give that to Officer Mendoza, please. He'll take care of that briefcase."

Mallory waited. Several rings went by and he worried that maybe Trevor wouldn't answer.

"Yeah?" said the gruff voice of the tiger.

"Trevor, this is Captain Mallory. We have your money right here just like you requested."

Silence. No one on the outside could see the tiger's reaction, but he was surprised that not only had the police agreed to his demands, but they'd done it so quickly.

"Alright," said the tiger. "I wanna see it."

"We'll send it right in," said Mallory.

"Don't you fuck with me, cop!" snarled the hostile feline. "I wanna see some video footage of it!"

"Okay, okay," said Mallory, worrying that he might have pushed the tiger over the edge. "I'll do a MuzzleTime call and you can see it, okay?"

"Good," said Trevor. "Hang up, then call me back."

Captain Mallory did as he was ordered by the suspect. He made the video call and for the first time, got a picture of the perpetrators. It was said by many animals that the eyes were a gateway into the soul. As Mallory looked into the blazing eyes of the snarling tiger, he could see that Trevor was no one to toy with.

"Okay," said Mallory, who pointed his phone at the opened briefcase. "Here's your money."

Trevor studied the briefcase, seeing the stacks of bills being handled by the police. A cruel smile came across his face. He was going to get his money after all, but there was something else that caught his eye.

"Wait . . . is that Norman Skulk?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," said the captain.

Trevor laughed sadistically. "I have another demand now."

"What's that?" asked Mallory.

"I want Norman Skulk to be the one to bring the money in here," demanded the tiger.

Mallory tried to change his mind. "Trevor, let's be reasonable now . . ."

The tiger would hear none of it. Cutting him off, he yelled at the Captain. "I said don't fuck with me, cop! Either Norman Skulk brings it in, or I start wasting hostages! You got to the count of ten! One, two, three . . ."

Norman Skulk, who was still present, chimed in. "Alright, sir. I'll personally bring in the money whenever you want."

"Good," said the tiger, smiling cruelly once more. I want Skulk to bring in that briefcase in just his underwear, that way I know he ain't packing! You got two minutes to get in here, or I'll start killing animals. Clocks ticking, you bastard!"

Trevor ended the call. Captain Mallory looked over at Norman Skulk, who was already getting undressed.

"Mr. Skulk," said Chief Bogo. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't think we have a choice, Chief," said Norman, now in just his boxer short. "I'm going in there."

"Dad," said Nick, grabbing his father's paw. "Don't do this, please."

"I have to, son," said Norman as he patted his son on the shoulder. "IF anything happens to me, you take care of your brother and sister, and know that I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," said Nick, trying not to get emotional as his father now walked to what might very well be his death.

With the briefcase in his paws, Norman Skulk, the richest animal in Zootopia, walked in his underwear, his paws raised high. The line of cops parted as Norman made his way over to the door. He could feel his forehead perspire as he knew that he might not come out of this alive. The sound of shattered glass being stepped on sounded out as he walked up to the door. Staring straight ahead, he lowered his right paw and pushed open what remained of the door.

Inside the bank, several animals were tending to the wounded Officer Wolfard, who by this point was barely conscious. Norman looked over at him, then back at the two armed tigers who were walking over to him with their guns drawn. Norman stopped in his footsteps as the two tigers were only a foot away from him now. He stared down the barrels of their automatic pistols, knowing those very weapons might bring about his end.

"You actually came," said Trevor, grinning "I'm impressed."

"I have your money right here," said Norman, slowly putting the briefcase on a counter near them. He motioned to open it, but heard the clicking sound of both robbers pulling the hammers of their pistols back.

"Not so fast," growled Trevor. "How do I know you don't have a gun in there?"

"I promise you I don't," said Norman.

"Bullshit," said Trevor. Reaching his paw back, he slapped the grip of his pistol on Norman's face. Like a ton of bricks, Norman fell to the ground grabbing his face as everyone in the bank screamed in terror.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" ordered Trevor as he pointed his pistol all around the large bank lobby. He looked over at Travis, smiling.

"You think this rich prick gotta gun stashed in here, Travis."

"Only one way to find out," said his accomplice.

Reaching his paws down, Trevor unlatched the brass locks of the briefcase. With an only an inch of it opened, his face was the picture of joy as he saw the stacks of cash inside. He slowly continued opening it.

"Would you look at all that . . ."

BAM!

Unknown to the two robbers, Officer Mendoza, the grizzly bear explosives expert of the SWAT team had placed a little surprise inside the briefcase. An ear piercing flash bang explosive had went off, sending the two robbers falling to the floor from the bright light and eardrum shattering noise. Everyone at the bank screamed form the noise and from the flood of officers now swarming inside.

"Police, get your paws up!"

Dazed and confused, but still with some of their senses, both tigers tried grabbing hold of their pistols to fire at the oncoming flood of heavily armed cops. This move proved to be the last foolish thing-and the very last thing-they ever did in their lives. A group of SWAT officers opened fired on the robbers, riddling them with bullets. Wounded from head to toe, Trevor and Travis, the two tigers who thought they'd gotten away with a heist, closed their eyes, never to open them again.

"All clear!" yelled one of the officers who had fired on the tigers. "We need medics in here right now!"

As officers tended to the crowd of animals who had been held hostages, paramedics ran into the bank and over to Officer Wolfard. Lifting him onto the stretcher, they wheeled him outside.

Nick Wilde, who ran inside to check on his injured father, hugged him before running outside to see his partner.

"I'm riding with him!" yelled Nick to the medics.

Officer Wolfard was admitted to Zootopia General Hospital in extremely critical condition. Doctors worked for hours in surgery to repair his wounds. The damage was severe, but they were able to stabilize him, though he was now in a coma.

Dianne, Jack's wife came to the hospital in tears, crying on Nick's shoulder. He reassured her that Jack would pull through, saying he was the toughest cop in the entire department. Dianne continued sobbing as Nick held her tight and tried to calm her down.

More hours went by, Dianne went home on the advice of Nick, who said she needed to be with her five boys right now. Judy had stopped in to see Nick sitting by the Jack's bedside. She watched as Nick kept a vigil over his partner; tubes sticking out of the wolf and an oxygen mask placed over his muzzle.

"Hey," said Judy softly. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable, but it's still up in the air," said Nick as he turned around to see his fiance.

"He will," reassured Judy. "He's pretty tough."

"It's my fault," said Nick, shaking his head.

"How's this your fault?" asked Judy.

"He stopped at the bank to get money for the tuxedo. You know how he hates debit cards and ATMs."

"Nick, don't blame yourself for this. It could've happened to any of us."

"I should have went in with him," said Nick, putting his paws over his face.

Judy put her arms around her fox, squeezing him. Nick watched as the sound of oxygen being inhaled and exhaled could be heard. The sound of the constant beeping of the heart monitor went on and on. With Judy's arms around him, Nick gently took hold of his partner's paw.

"You hang in there, Jackie boy. You're going to live, you know why? Because you said you'd be standing up there with me at my wedding, and the Jack Wolfard I know never breaks his word."

Tears streamed down the fox's face as he went on. "Just you watch, partner. You're going to be there on the happiest day of my life, and you're going to tell me how lucky I am to have Judy. We're gonna have a great time at the reception; eating cake and all the other food that's going to be there. You're gonna be there, Jackie boy, you're gonna be there."

Nick stayed up all night, waiting for the moment that Jack would come out of his coma . . . if he ever came out of his coma.


	13. Chapter 13

The 1st Precinct of the Zootopia Police Department was unusually quiet this morning. Where once there had been the usual background noise and officers going to and fro, there was only silence now. Every officer that morning had formed two separate lines; one on the left side of the entry way, the other on the right.

The mood was solemn, for this was no ordinary day in the department. Officers looked across the line they were in to the other line. Chief Bogo, the no-nonsense, gruff, and often times irritable head of the Zootopia Police Department stood in the very back and center of the lines. He narrowed his eyes, seeing a figure walking towards the building.

"Every one stand at attention!" ordered the Cape Buffalo.

Instantly, backs were straightened, shoulders pushed back and facial expressions turned stoic as the figure put his paws on the door and walked in. As the figure walked through the lines, every officer saluted as he passed them, finally making his way up to Chief Bogo and stopping.

"Officer Jack Wolfard reporting for duty, chief!" said the wolf as he saluted the head of the department.

Chief Bogo looked around the room, and quite uncharacteristically of him, smiled as he addressed the entire precinct.

"Don't just stand there, give him a round of applause!"

Not only did Jack Wolfard receive applause, there was shouting, screaming, hooting and hollering as his fellow officers grabbed hold of him and raised him up.

"Let's hear it for the best cop in the entire department!" yelled Chief Bogo.

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!"

Jack laughed hysterically as he was made to crowd surf through the throngs of officers carrying him. Finally he was put back down on his feet in front of Chief Bogo, who had more he wanted to say to the wolf.

"Good to have you back, Jack," said Bogo, shaking the wolf's paw.

"It's good to be back, Chief," said Jack as Nick Wilde came up and gave his partner a huge bear hug.

"There's my partner!" exclaimed the fox.

Jack smacked his partner on the back several times as he was overjoyed to not only be back on the job, but also to be back with his partner and best friend, Nick Wilde. Jack, who had sustained a terrible abdominal injury from a gunshot when he had unknowingly stumbled onto a robbery in progress at Zootopia City Bank, had spent the past six weeks in the hospital and two more weeks at home resting.

The wolf had been barely clinging to life when paramedics were finally able to administer care to him. He'd been in a coma after completing surgery and not even the doctors could guarantee that he would come out of it, but Nick knew better than that.

Every night after his shift, the fox would come down to the hospital, talking to the unconscious wolf, telling him everything would be okay, that he would be out on the streets before he knew it. Nick didn't mind that he had been proven right.

"I told you you'd make it, Jackie boy," said Nick. "You know what the first thing you said was when you woke up?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I saw you sitting there and I asked you if I'd missed the wedding-sure glad I didn't!"

As the roaring and clapping gradually subsided, Chief Bogo decided to address the precinct once more.

"Alright, you lot, settle down," he said, then faced Officer Wolfard. "Jack, I have a couple things I'd like to present to you before we start the shift." Bogo reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass medal with a blue ribbon around it.

"Officer Wolfard, in recognition for your service to this department, and in honor of your heroism while on duty, I'm pleased to present you with Zootopia Police Department's highest honor, the Distinguished Service Star!"

Everyone present again erupted into cheers and applause as Chief Bogo put the medal around Jack's neck and shook his paw. Nick shook his partner's paw as he appeared to be in shock from receiving such recognition. Wolfard, like most officers on the force, knew that such an award was most often received posthumously. He was glad to be receiving it while still alive.

"Now, there's one more thing I'd like to give you that I think you've really been looking forward to." Bogo looked over at Nick. "Officer Wilde?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't just stand there. You're getting something, too."

Nick went over to stand next to Jack. Again reaching into his pocket, the Chief pulled out two small boxes and gave one to Jack and the other to Nick.

"You've earned it," said Bogo. "Wilde, consider this an early wedding present."

Nick and Jack looked at each other before carefully pulling the lids off the boxes. What Nick and Jack beheld inside made their eyes light up.

"A . . . a gold shield!" said Jack

"Me too!" exclaimed Nick.

Bogo offered a congratulatory paw. "Well done, Detective Wolfard and Detective Wilde."

Jack had passed the detective's test a week before he had been shot, but the results of the exam had not yet been posted. Being in the hospital clinging to his life, the wolf had not really concerned himself with whether or not he had made detective.

Nick was a different story altogether. Having much less time on the job than his partner, Nick had no expectations of being promoted to detective anytime in the near future; in fact, he had not even taken the test to be promoted. There were-under certain circumstances-occasions where officers could receive a promotion without taking an exam. Chief Bogo must have thought enough of Nick's skills to make him a detective.

"Thank you, sir," said Nick to the Cape Buffalo. "I won't let you down."

Bogo glared at him. "See that you don't, Wilde."

Judy came up from behind Nick and threw her arms around him. "Oh, my handsome fox is going to be a detective!"

Nick turned around and the two embraced in a kiss. Not wasting an opportunity to once more applaud a special occasion, the officers present now erupted in "oohs" and "aaws" at the site of the two lovers.

"Knock it off," growled Bogo. "Don't make me turn the hose on you two."

Nick and Judy did as they were told, ceasing their kiss, they instead gave the chief a smug look of satisfaction. Grumbling and shaking his head, Chief Bogo and the rest of the cops walked off to their respective posts; ready to begin their shifts.

"Are you ready for the meeting with Dr. Schwartz today, Nick?" asked Judy as they walked around the precinct building.

"You bet," said Nick. "Though I am worried about what the test results will be, and then we have dinner over at my Dad's house tonight-gonna be a busy day for sure."

"Then the wedding next week," added Judy.

Nick sighed. The fox was very anxious about two major events in his life. Today he would learn his chances of conceiving children with the love of his life, and next week he would be making a commitment to spend the rest of his life with his love.

As soon as their shift had ended, Judy and Nick went directly to the office of Dr. Murray Schwartz, a fox who was considered by most in the medical field as the top specialist in genetics and genetic compatibility involving inter-species reproduction. Nick and Judy were so eager to get the results of the tests that they didn't even bother changing into civilian clothes before leaving the precinct building.

Dr. Schwartz's office was the picture of tranquility and peace. Several plants were placed in his office, giving off a refreshing smell. Nick and Judy, sat across from the Dr. desk holding paws as they awaited his arrival.

"I wish he'd get here," said Nick. "I think I'm going to have a panic attack."

"Take it easy," said Judy, patting his thigh. "No matter what we find out today, we'll get through it."

Nick grinned at his soon to be wife. "As long as you're with me, I can get through anything, honey bunny."

The fox kissed her on the cheek right before Dr. Schwartz, a middle-aged fox with a bit of a belly on him and wearing thick glasses enter the room. Before sitting down, he extended a friendly paw to them.

"Mr. Wilde, Ms. Hopps, or should I say, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, how are you today?"

"Fine," said Nick, shaking the doctor's paw. "Though were ready to hear the test results."

"I understand," said Schwartz, sitting down. "I've done a thorough examination of both your DNA and your fiance's, Mr. Wilde."

"And?" said Nick, waiting on bated breath.

"I wish I could have happier news, but it appears as though your chances of conception are 50/50."

"Fifty-fifty?" said Judy. "So, it could go either way?"

"That's right," said Dr. Schwartz. "There's no reason to give up hope, mind you. Perhaps you should look at the this as a glass half full situation, hmm?"

Nick sighed. "I wish you had better news for us, doc."

"No reason to get discouraged, Mr. Wilde," said Schwartz. "Let me show you the very reason I got into the field of genetics."

The older fox took hold of a picture frame that was on his desk and turned it around to show Nick and Judy. "You see that lady rabbit in the picture?"

"Yes," said Nick, wondering what his point was.

"She's my wife," said the doctor.

"Your wife?" said Judy.

"Yes, and we've been married over thirty five years," said the doctor. "Now, let me show you another photo."

Dr. Schwartz showed them another picture frame. Judy didn't have to be told who the seven younger animals were on the photo.

"Those . . . those are your children!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"That's right, Ms. Hopps. Seven healthy, happy children. Best of all, because of the bio-diversity, they've hardly been sick a day in their lives and not one of them was born with any complications or defects."

"Wow," said Nick, staring at the picture of the doctor's children.

"You want to know what our chances were of conceiving back then, Mr. Wilde?"

"What?" asked Nick.

"I was told by the top specialists at the time it would be less than twenty percent, and yet, here I am, proud father of seven wonderful children. I think that says that we doctor's aren't always right about things, wouldn't you? Besides, medicine has come along way from back then, so don't you two give up hope. Life . . . life finds a way."

Nick and Judy rose to their feet and thanked Dr. Schwartz, with Nick giving him a hardy handshake.

"Thank you, sir," said Nick.

"Your welcome," said Dr. Schwartz. "And please, would you two be so kind as to call me if you are able to conceive? I like to know about my success stories."

Nick and Judy gave the doctor each huge smiles, letting him know that they would indeed tell him of any good news.


	14. Chapter 14

That evening, Nick and Judy were over at what could only be described as the palatial mansion of Nick's father, Norman Skulk. The couple had been over several times since Nick had reconciled with his father, and every trip had been a thoroughly enjoyable experience.

While Judy was spending time with Nick's half-sister Amanda, Nick was once again with Anthony. Anthony, who wanted to spend every second of his life with his big brother, was busy taking Nick on a tour of the basement studio his father had created for him.

Anthony-who had been playing guitar since he was seven years old-had amassed quite a collection of instruments, amplifiers and effects over the years. The younger fox delighted in showing his older brother his collection.

"What's this one?" asked Nick, picking up a guitar from off a hanger on the wall.

"That's a 1965 Fender Jazzmaster in surf green," Anthony informed him. "Like the name says, it was originally made for jazz guys, but they never really took to it."

"Then who did?"

"Surf guys and rock guys," said Anthony.

"Very nice," said Nick. "Oh, I really like this one!"

"That's one of my favorites," said Anthony, plucking it off the wall. "A 1962 Fender Stratocaster in three-tone sunburst."

"Can I hear you play it?" asked Nick.

"Sure," said Anthony.

Nick watched as his little brother took the instrument and plugged it into a a small green box that said "Tube Screamer" on it. From the small green box, a cord ran out and into an amplifier called a "Fender Twin Reverb". Clearly, Nick's brother had an affinity for all things Fender!

Anthony reached behind the amp and flicked on the power switch. Anthony waited for the tubes to warm up before strumming a simple E major chord. Nick listened as Anthony rolled the volume up on the guitar, taking it from a bright, clean tone to a dirty, overdriven sound. Nick could scarcely believe what his brother was playing.

The thirteen year old fox was tearing away at some sizzling Texas-style blues, making the guitar sing and cry. Nick was completely blown away as Anthony flicked the pickup selector on his guitar, changing the sounds from thick and throaty, too thin and biting. Clearly, the kit was a natural.

"Nice!" said Nick, clapping as Anthony ended his playing. "You know, I always wanted to learn to play guitar, but Mom never had the money to get me one."

"I can teach you," said Anthony nonchalantly.

"Really?" said Nick. "I'd like that."

"You gotta give me something though," said Anthony.

"What do you want? You already have enough guitars to start your own music store!"

"Not that," laughed Anthony. "Could you take me on a ride along with you and your partner sometime?"

"I'll have to okay it with Dad, and I'm only on patrol for another week before the wedding. After that, Jack and I are going into the Detectives' Bureau, so it'll have to be soon."

"Fine by me," said Anthony. "You're going to need a guitar for lessons, you know."

"I'm sure I'll get one before that," said Nick.

"That's right you will," said Anthony as he took the guitar strap from around his neck that was holding the Stratocaster. "Here, this is for you."

Nick was completely blown away. "For . . . for me?"

"Yeah," said Anthony. "You know Mr. Adams, the coyote butler we have here? His son Jaime is my best friend and I gave him a Gibson Flying V for his birthday, so why wouldn't I give my big brother a guitar?"

"Wow," said Nick, holding the vintage instrument around his neck. He ran his paws along the very worn neck, getting a feel for the instrument that he would learn to play on. It felt just right to him.

"You're a sweet kit," said Nick, ruffling his brother's ears.

"Thanks, Nick," said Anthony, smiling and wagging his tail. "You excited about next weekend?"

"I am," said Nick as the two walked around Anthony's studio. "I hope you can find someone as wonderful as Judy someday."

"Actually, I think I have found someone," said Anthony.

"Is that so," said Nick, playfully elbowing his brother. "You must have some of your older brother's charm. What's her name?"

"Cindy," said Anthony.

"Wait . . . you mean . . . my mom?"

"It's not like that," laughed Anthony. "I mean Amanda and I really love having your mom in our lives. Dad's just crazy about her."

"He was crazy about her years ago, too," said Nick.

"I know about what happened to you, Nick. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Nick.

"I call her Mom now," said Anthony.

"Really? You love her that much, huh?"

"Me and Amanda both," said Anthony. "Hey, we'd better get upstairs, it's almost dinner time."

In the dining hall of the Skulk Mansion sat Nick, Judy, Cindy, Norman, Anthony, Amanda, as well as special guests, Jack and Dianne Wolfard. Everyone was having a good time at the meal.

"I can't think you enough for saving my life, Mr. Skulk," said Jack.

"Norman, Jack. Call me Norman, and you are most welcome," said Mr. Skulk.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing, watching Dad go into a bank in nothing but his underwear. I would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation," said Nick.

"You can laugh about it now, son," said Norman, grinning. "So, Jack, are you originally from Zootopia?"

"Nope," said Jack. "Dianne and I are both from Indiana originally."

"Ah," said Cindy. "You ever been to the Indy 500?"

"Nah," said Jack. "Not a racing fan."

"You don't need to do anything else that's dangerous," said Dianne. "I think one trip to the hospital was enough."

"True," said Jack. "I never want to see another hospital as long as I live."

"Oh, by the way," said Norman. "Congratulations to both of you for making detective."

"Thanks, Dad," said Nick.

"Yeah, thanks, Norman," added Jack.

"I guess this means a new start for you, doesn't it?" asked Norman.

"Yeah. Doing detective work is a lot harder than being a uniform cop," said Nick. "I'll probably have to spend more time at work, but I know that with my honey bunny's help, I'll get through it."

"I'm happy for you two," said Norman. "I'm not trying to take away from your joyous occasion next week, but after dinner I have something I'd all like you to stay for."

"What is it, Dad?" asked Amanda.

"A big, big surprise," said Norman, grinning just like his eldest son.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the spacious living room of the mansion. Nick looked at the clock. It was getting late, but he wanted to see what his Dad had planned.

Mr. Adams, the coyote butler of the house walked in with a polar bear besides him. "Mr. Johnson has arrived, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Adams," said Norman. "Everyone, this is Walter Johnson."

"Hello, everyone," said Walter. "Do you have everything in order, Mr. Skulk?"

"Yes," said Norman. "Nick, you, Anthony and Jack stand up here by me. Judy, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to have you and Mrs. Wolfard stand by Cindy."

It was finally dawning on Nick what was going on. "Wait a minute . . . are you two getting married?"

"We are," said Cindy, holding up a ring with a very large diamond in it. "Your father just wanted a quick, small ceremony, and so did I."

"Oh," said Judy, "I'm so happy for you two!"

Nick had told Jack the day he'd been shot that he hoped his mother and father would get married one day. Anthony had informed him on how he and his sister had been calling Cindy "mom", and now it was finally happening.

"Shall we start?" asked Walter.

"Hit it," said Norman.

Walter cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Walter Skulk and Cindy Wilde. Do you have the rings?"

Norman pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on Cindy's paw. "Here you are."

"Cindy, do you have the ring for Norman?"

"Right here," she said, giving it to Norman.

"I understand you want to read your own vows, correct?"

"Yes," said Norman, who turned and faced Cindy. "Cindy, years ago I fell in love with you, only to throw you and our unborn son out of my life. I was so incredibly stupid, self-centered and foolish. I know I can never change the past, but I'd like to make it up to you by spending the rest of our lives together. You're my life, my hope, my love."

"Cindy," said Walter. "Are you ready for your vows?"

"Norman, we had a wonderful time together when we were younger. You gave me a wonderful son who I am truly proud of. I know that you're sincere when you say you're sorry for what you've done. I forgive you, and I want to be your wife. I love you."

"Norman, do you take Cindy as your lawful wife?"

"I do," said Norman.

"Cindy, do you take Norman as your lawful husband?"

"I do," said Cindy.

"Very good. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride."

Norman took hold of Cindy and kissed her. Everyone clapped for the newly wed couple.

"Here you are," said Walter. "Mr and Mrs. Norman and Cindy Skulk!"

Everyone hugged the happy couple. Nick looked at his father, trying not to cry.

"I'm so glad we're a family now," said Nick.

"Me too," said Norman. "I'm looking forward to next week when we can add Judy to our happy family."

Judy went over to Nick, holding him tightly. Nick smiled, completely content with the life he now had.

"So am I, Dad."


End file.
